My Grandpa's Back
by Kohari
Summary: Apparently, stubbornness and the inability to give up runs in Kai's family. Wanna know more? Then read the story! Set just after season 1, before V Force. Disclaimer in effect, as always. Story complete with epilogue. No sequel planned.
1. Chapter 1

My Grandpa's Back  
  
"The Demolition Boys, now free from the control of the evil Voltaire, the sinister man behind Biovolt, have been placed in foster homes and say they will continue the team to compete in the next world championship tournament. His daughter and her husband long since dead from the accident in '95, Voltaire has been sentenced to the death penalty for their murder, and his grandson, Kai Hiwatari, will be placed under the guardianship of none other than Mr. Dickenson, president of the current BBA in Japan. In other news-"  
  
Click!  
  
The television was turned off quickly. Tyson laid the remote down on the arm of the couch in Mr. Dickenson's office. "Damn reporters, all up in everybody's business," the blue-haired dragon-tamer mumbled as he slipped into one of the chairs closest to the desk.  
  
"Now, Tyson. You know they're only doing their job," defended the old man, knowing that he, too, got angry when the camera crew constantly stopped by the building begging for interviews and costing him valuable time. It had gotten to the point where he dreaded going out in public, and almost always stayed in hotels rather than go home, where they had figured out his home-work-home schedule.  
  
"Still, you have to admit, it is annoying," countered Ray, curled up on one of those circular chairs (I love those) in the far corner. "They investigate into our personal lives. In fact, now everyone seems to think I'm going out with Mariah."  
  
"But you do like her, right?" asked Max, who was at the moment hogging most of the couch the remote sat on. He was kind of squishing Kai, who was remaining silent. He had wanted so badly for this day, his freedom. But now that he had it, he didn't know what to do with it.   
  
"So, what's going to happen now? An inheritence dispute?" This came from Ray. True, it wasn't quite clear what was going to be done with the vast amounts of money that Voltaire had "stolen" over the last years.   
  
"The money shall be entrusted to me until Kai is old enough to receive the money himself," explained Mr. D, checking to make sure this was okay with Kai to reveal. Kai didn't look up, and he hadn't said a word since they had arrived. "I think Kai has been doing perfectly fine living on his own for now. The house has been temporarily placed under my name, but I think you're all mature enough to inhabit it, with Kai's approval." Kai didn't object nor praise this statement.  
  
"It seems that Ray has no place to stay for his time as an exchange student in Japan -" (Mr. D said this)  
  
"Woah, exchange student?!" echoed/interrupted Tyson. "I thought the plan was that he was to go back to China!"  
  
"Same here," commented Max, though with less volume to his voice.  
  
"Actually," offered Ray, "the BBA has sponsored a program for beybladers that's kind of like an exchange student program, only, I have to be on a team. I hope it's okay to keep us all together."  
  
"Sure it is!" shouted Tyson, ecstatic for the chance to keep his friend in the country. Deep down, he didn't want any of them to split up.  
  
"Fine with me!" agreed Max. "Though, my dad wants to move back to America. Him and mom decided to remarry." He blushed.  
  
"Kai?" Everyone turned to the Russian. For the first time during the meeting he made contact with them.  
  
"Great, another year of babysitting," he grumbled, though internally he was glad for an excuse to beyblade since the BladeSharks were officially down the drain. And it's not like you can enter a tournament without a team. Cheers rang out from the office, causing some of the secretaries to drop a few papers.  
  
"Well, then, I've arranged a plan that I believe will be most helpful to Kai," said Mr. D. Everyone stared.  
  
"What?" inquired Tyson, curiosity aroused.  
  
"Since his mansion will now be somewhat empty, and Max and Ray will need lodging, I think it would be best if the three of them boarded there."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Kai still has some funding from his grandfather left in his bank account, Ray has his job as a chef (Tyson: Cool!), and Max's mom has agreed to transfer some care funds as needed. I believe Kai could use the company."  
  
"Whatever," Kai growled as he stood up, ready to leave. "I couldn't leave them to suffer at Tyson's dojo. And it's not like I'm eager to be shipped back to Russia." He left, the door slamming behind him.  
  
"What's up with that?" (Tyson)  
  
"This whole thing is a scheme, isn't it Mr. Dickenson?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yes, it's true. Kai hasn't been the same since...that's why I had hoped that by staying with him you could...bring him back to the way he used to be. Bring a little sunshine into his dark life," admitted Mr. D.  
  
"But I'm not involved in this!" protested Tyson.  
  
"Maybe it's best you stay out of it, Tyson," Ray tried to console him.  
  
"No, he's right." Everyone once again turned to Mr. Dickenson. "You're all a part of the same team, and you must stick together."  
  
"But Kai hates Tyson," Max pointed out. (Tyson: How rude!)  
  
"A few trials will be good for you, boys. Now, go pack!" (Mr. Dickenson)  
  
"Yeah!"   
  
Kohari: Well, I hope this turns out okay. Should I continue? Or is this good enough. You've all obviously got imaginations, to write such awesome fanfics, so if by some mean chance I don't get at least five reviews, you can fill in the blanks yourselves. And if I continue, NO, I will not include yaoi! (It's kinda gross) 


	2. Chapter 2

My Grandpa's Back!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tyson let out a grunt as he dropped his suitcase(s) down on the marble floor of Kai's mansion. Looking around, he gasped at the splender of it all. There was a spiraling staircase (gold and white steps and silver rails), and doors as far as the eye could see in ever direction. The hall he was in was of a circular design and led into another normal, but wide hall to the north, just beyond the aforementioned stairs (he was facing NE).  
  
"It is a bit big, isn't it?" Ray commented, mirroring Tyson's own thoughts, though in a more casual way. Like he'd seen many of these.  
  
"Big?! It's huge!" Max practically shouted, his voice echoing slightly. His suitcases and backpack lay on the ground beside him.   
  
"Hey, where's your stuff, Ray?" Tyson asked, just now noticing the addressed was the only one not loaded down with a bunch of personal items. Ray shifted his backpack nervously.  
  
"I don't have that much stuff," he explained, blushing a little. "I left most of it in China. It should be arriving soon." Tyson accepted this excuse and went in the direction the butler pointed him to. Max and Ray hesitated a moment.  
  
"You're poor, aren't you, Ray?" Max whispered, concerned.  
  
"Look," Ray told him, also in a lower-than-normal voice, "My funding from my parents got cut off. I've got my necessities, and two or three outfits. I'll get paid this weekend. It's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Two or three?" Max asked as Ray began toward his room.  
  
"I've got my uniform to add to that," Ray pointed out. Max just shrugged. Poor Ray. He'd never known. He had known the village was in slight poverty, but it had never occured to him that Ray...  
  
"You coming, Max?" Ray called down another hallway (they were staying in a different wing than Tyson). Max had failed to notice that Ray had already walked off. And that far, too.  
  
"Yeah!" Max ran to catch up. "Can't wait to see what the dorms are like." His thoughts captured him as well. Ray... his clothes were always so clean. No one would've noticed. And hygeine never seemed a problem to Ray. He bathed, brushed his teeth, flossed, brushed his hair...did everything like a normal person would do. Who would've guessed?   
  
They reached their rooms, side by side. Ray handed Max his key and was about to open his when he stopped Max. "Don't tell the others, okay?"  
  
This stunned Max. He wouldn't tell anyone anyway. He nodded and went into his room. Ray wouldn't want him to worry, and he himself was okay with the situation. He had it all under control. He had everything he needed and wasn't weighed down with a bunch of crap like Max and Tyson were. Max almost envied his teammate. 'Besides,' Max thought as he changed for practice, 'we've got more important things to worry about. Like the new tournament coming up next month.'  
  
He and Ray met up in the hall and they and Tyson sprinted down to the training grounds. Kai was already there, his balde spinning in the dish. It returned to his hand as soon as he noticed the others' arrival.  
  
"Everything was to our satsfaction!" Tyson joked, pulling out his own blade. Ray reached into his pocket and withdrew from it Driger, as did Max with Draciel.  
  
All three pointed their blades at the dish and counted off. "3! 2! 1! LET IT RIP!" And launched.  
  
Kenny ran down the street, almost angry that he had been excluded from the meeting the day before. He had had so much work to do anyway, that he wouldn't've made it in the first place. Mr. Dickenson had briefed them on its events and the plan was that they, as in all the BladeBreakers (remember, Hilary didn't appear until V-Force), were to stay with Kai. Kenny had arranged it to bring his stuff tomorrow and was now running through Tokyo to get to the mansion in time for practice. He was already late.  
  
"Crap!" he said to himself, as he jogged, clutching Dizzi to his small chest. "If only I had laid off my research until next week, none of this would've happened!" Luckily for him, laptops are meant to be closed during travel (as he was doing now) and Dizzi couldn't add anything to this statement. School began in two weeks, and he was sure as heck gonna finish his entry for the science fair before anyone else could find an excuse to look through his notes and steal his precious ideas.  
  
He made it. He didn't say a word as he slipped through the gates and ran past the butler, through the open door, and what seemed like miles to the "courtyard," meaning training area for Kai. He was all out of breath as he reached them, but didn't wait to catch it before opening Dizzi and recording their current battle royale.  
  
When practice was over, they all went into the dining room (more like dining house!) to eat their long-awaited lunch, especially in Tyson's case.  
  
"So, you staying, too, Chief?" Tyson managed through mouthfuls (translated into shovelfuls).  
  
"Actually, yes," Kenny informed them adjusting his glasses. "And I have some news for you." All attention turned toward the genius prodigy.  
  
"What's up, Kenny?" Ray asked, intrigued.  
  
"I ran through the data of some of the ameteurs in the city..." and went on about how some of them had the potential to be world champs one day and that they should be on their guard and yadda, yadda, yadda. Kai ignored all this and left himself to his thoughts. How did he get stuck with babysitting these losers? Okay, Ray was no pushover, but he was still somewhat like them. He wasn't all that anxious for afternoon training. Or the rest of the summer. Mr. D had been trying to do what was best for him, but he wasn't sure even his teammates would be safe if the worst came to the worst.  
  
Little did any of them know that in a prison in Russia, the bars were broken on one of the cell windows. And a figure was seen darting through the bushes, thought to head out for revenge.  
  
Kohari: Okay, so it was a little lame. Tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

My Grandpa's Back  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kohari: I'm so sorry. It took me so long to update my work. Man, I really need to finish what I start before beginning another one. Note to self: 7/8 fanfics are not good for sleeping patterns. Anyway, I don't own Beyblade. Or anything else that may be mentioned in this story.  
  
Kai  
  
Night drifted upon them quicker than they had thought. Training had drained the time away, and they ran, drenched in sweat, to the tables to replenish their energy supply with the remarkably delicious mansion-food. Even Ray, who was used to doing the cooking and was a strong critic of others' food creations, had to admit that the delicacies prepared by the chefs tasted pretty good.  
  
When they had had their fill (which was quite a bit), they raced to their rooms. Sleep was vital to a good training program and Kai wasn't one to deprive his teammates of such an important part of improvement. Even if he did skimp out on a lot of the details himself.  
  
His room remained dark; he didn't bother to turn on his bedroom light. Picking up the remote, he clicked on the television. He wanted to see what information the news could give him on his grandfather's situation. A Hiwatari cannot remain trapped for long, and he was sure his mother's side of the family retained that...talent...for long. Sure enough, his suspicions were confirmed when the camera was directed at the broken bars of a prison cell in Russia. The anchorman was busy blabbing on and on about how improbable it was that something this extreme could happen, but Kai wasn't listening. It was obvious. Voltaire had had inside help. No way could anyone escape from jail in the manner that he did without it. Even if the country didn't want to admit it, they had been duped.  
  
'Grandfather,' Kai thought, knowing he couldn't hear him now. 'Please, don't do this. You never loved me, but you are my family. Don't put yourself through this. As long as I have my teammates, we will do anything to protect the world from your grasp. And so will I. Even if I have to kill either of us to do it, I will prevent world domination.'  
  
Voltaire  
  
'Slipping past those guards was a breeze,' Voltaire sneered to himself as he made his way to the abbey, where his precious jet would be waiting. 'Good thing I cut their funding before I began research on BlackDranzer.' He was planning on supporting them 100% when everything was under his control, but until then, he had to assume everyone and everything was an enemy. Especially now. Even his own grandson, Kai.  
  
'Kai, you are a traitor,' Voltaire scolded the boy in his mind, knowing it didn't matter. 'You turned against me, and anihilated my forces. You could've had power. You could've been great. You could've earned the throne of the monarchy of the world. But no! You had to care more for your teammates than all I had taught you. They mean nothing. And I will make you see that. But I know it'll take more than words to convince you to join our side. The right side. Look out, Kai. I'm coming for you, and it's won't be pretty.'  
  
Kai's Dream  
  
Running. The forest is so different. Why don't I know where I'm going? I've been in here plenty of times before on more than one escape attempt. I should know this place like the back of my hand. That's why I succeeded. Why am I here in the first place?  
  
What? Dogs? They're hunting me. I know it. My pace, it must quicken. I won't let them catch me! I refuse to allow them to put their filthy, blood-covered hands on me!   
  
My legs. They feel so numb. I can run no farther. They're gaining ground against me. I can almost feel the breath of the hounds on my tear-stained face. No, not now. I can't cry. I can't...won't show weakness to anyone.  
  
"But you are weak." As I fought back the tears that voice that had haunted me for so long pointed out the one thing I knew, but didn't want to know. Grandfather. No, go away!  
  
"You're weak, Kai! The weak must die!" I saw a dagger come inches from my face, but I didn't allow it to come any closer. I had to run again. That's all my life was. A flight. Fleeing from my past, from my present at times, and more than likely, from my future. My past was painful, my future unknown and that's what I was afraid of. My present is...happy. I have my team. And we can do anything, as long as we believe. Tyson's speeches are getting to me. I actually believe that. They saved me because of friendship, now I must be there for them. And that meant getting out of this godforsaken forest!  
  
Light! The exit! I had to reach it. The barks of the dogs were too close for comfort. Though I couldn't see them through the thickness of the forest growth, I knew they were behind me somewhere. I could sense it. And hear their barks and commands. Their very footsteps.   
  
Almost there! Just a few more feet...inches...ow! The ground was hard. My head now hurt worse than if you had cut it up and ripped it apart. Someone had knocked me down, and they were blocking my path. Who would dare...?!  
  
Voltaire! The man smiled evilly at me, knowing that I was a rat caught at the end of a labyrinth. I didn't bother getting up. This man was determined to keep me down, and with his big...butt in the way, there was no other solution than my capture. I could fight, but then it would be too late.   
  
The hounds drew ever closer. "I won't let you go, Kai," Grandfather told me, without love, but as a hunter would say to his most prized weapon. I could feel the dogs sniffing my face, drool dripping from their rabid mouths. Their rotten-flesh smelling breath overwhelming me. Their teeth intimidating. I was going to die, whether in spirit or in body. The chase had ended. It was over.  
  
Kohari: What'dya think of that one? I know it's a tad short, and you waited all that time for it, but...I had a lot to do, okay? Don't kill me. I like my life, even if Kai and some losers out there (gets hit with something) don't. Anyway, review, and tell me what you want to happen. Will Kai die? Will Voltaire succeed in his plans to take over the world? Will Tyson's appetite finally diminish due to food poisoning (it was on purpose too)? Stay tuned! 


	4. Chapter 4

My Grandpa's Back  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kohari: Hello. I'm back again. As lousy as twelve sounds as the number of reviews for this story, I will continue. If just to annoy those who aren't reviewing and whose favorite Internet pages I take up empty space on. Well...here we go again. Don't you just love merry-go-rounds?  
  
"M-Mister Dickenson!" Kenny stammered in surprise when he was the one to pick up the phone. The others were out training, and he was the only free one at the moment. It had been a whole day since they had all moved in, and they had all gotten used to the place. It was an interesting place, one had to admit. After you get lost a few times, you sort of begin to appreciate the building. They had even found themselves calling the mansion home.  
  
"Yes, Kenny. Get the rest of the team over to my office immediately. There's something you may want to see." The poor old man seemed a little flustered. Kenny wondered why.  
  
"We'll be right over, sir!" Kenny blurted out, understanding that this was an important matter. He didn't even hesitate to say "good-bye" before he hung up the phone and rounded up the others, barely able to speak, he was so distressed. They wasted no time in gathering up their things and blowing the joint.  
  
Angry honks and shouts of profanity haunted them as they ran throught the streets, Tyson so anxious he didn't check to see what color the stoplights were on, which were many times on red. When they reached the BBA building, they were all sweaty and their hair quite messed up. They received many questioning looks from the secretary, who didn't seem to want to believe Mr. Dickenson had called for them until he confirmed it himself.  
  
"I won't waste your time. I believe my staff has already done that. You may or may not want to see this, boys," Mr. Dickenson appeared slightly worried as he flipped on the television. It was on the worldwide news channel, and the lady at the desk was going on about a discovery.  
  
"A distrubing discovery concerning the escape of Voltaire has reached our attention as a recent investigation regarding the man behind Biovolt's private jet was found missing from the premises. Authorities have not yet determined the vehicle's (?) whereabouts, but it is predicted that the criminal is headed for Japan. This has yet to be confirmed. More details will arrive shortly. In other news -"  
  
Click!  
  
Mr. Dickenson's visage was twisted with apprehension. The team wasn't exactly a pack of the world's happiest campers either. This discovery was indeed disturbing. Who knew what resources Voltaire had in Japan. And who, exactly, would he come after first? Kai, who betrayed him? Tyson, who sealed his defeat? Or Mr. Dickenson, who planned it all? It was anyone's guess.  
  
"What're we gonna do, Mr. D?" Tyson asked fearfully. It was the question on everyone's mind. They all remained quiet to hear the BBA president.  
  
"I'm not sure, Tyson," Mr. Dickenson regretted to say. Disappointed faces lined the room. All were silent for some time regarding the issue.  
  
"We should split up," Kai suggested, breaking the silence. Everyone stared at him, intrigued by his comment. "It'll be harder for him to find us if we are spread out. It'll be a lot safer for all of us."  
  
"Kai's right," Ray said. "It would be a lot better for us."  
  
"Yeah," Max agreed. Although the emotion that stuck out in his mind, he made an effort to be supportive of the plan. It seemed like the best idea they'd have on the matter.  
  
"But..." Tyson started, and everyone's attention was focused on him.  
  
"Tyson, it's the best idea we've got," Kenny explained. "It's the smartest thing for all of us."  
  
"But what if we're attacked?!" Tyson exclaimed making everyone jump. "There's no way any one of us can take on all four the Demolition Boys at once!" This made everyone think a little. "Except maybe Kai with BlackDranzer," Tyson muttered as an afterthought.  
  
"Then we should split up in pairs," Kenny announced, typing on his computer, asking Dizzi for advice while offering his own. "That way, if we're attacked, we'd stand at least a small chance."  
  
"And we could always return to our own countries for a while," Ray pointed out, though he didn't seem too enthusiastic about the idea. Max was the only one that noticed this, him being the only other one to know Ray was...we know. Poor. Truthbetold, Ray was wondering if it would hurt his village's economy if he returned even for a short time. The whole reason he had entered this program was to save up some money. Now, complications like this were popping up. What was going to happen?  
  
"Each of our countries has a team that we can hang with until the danger's past," Max continued Ray's train of thought. But it weighed heavily on his mind about Ray's village's condition. None of them had ever seen it in person...but...  
  
"But where would Kai go?" Kenny asked, mirroring everyone else's thought on that matter. True, they may be safer in other countries, spread across the world, but was the effort worth it in the long run?  
  
"What do you think, Mr. Dickenson?" Tyson inquired of the old man.  
  
"I'm not sure what should be done, Tyson," the elder answered sadly.  
  
"I don't think it's worth it," Max cut in. "After all, it's gonna cost a lot to transport us there. Our team's strongest of them all anyway. It'd be easier just to stay here and watch each other's backs." Tyson, Ray, and Kenny nodded in agreement.  
  
Kai was a little angry that they didn't take the hint. He had thought that maybe if they split up, then Voltaire's attention would be focused solely on him. Then they could be safe, at least. For some time, anyway. He couldn't run forever, and neither could they. But it would still take them a while to catch up with them all if they weren't together.  
  
"Come on, Kai," Tyson broke into the captain's thoughts. "You wanted us to go into groups so that your grandfather would come after you and leave us alone. We can't let you do that. We're a team, and we're supposed to look out for one another." Kai sighed. Was it that obvious?  
  
"Yeah. Remember? The D Boys couldn't beat us when we resumed being a team, and no one can beat us now that that bond is stronger." Ray's speech, added to Tyson's, revived somewhat of a team spirit in the others. Kai was reluctant, but it appeared that he had lost. Even Mr. Dickenson was beginning to agree that that was the best thing to do.  
  
"It's settled!" Tyson announced, rubbing his nose in that overconfident way. Somehow that simple overconfidence inspired Kai.  
  
'Whatever you're planning, Grandfather,' Kai thought, watching the team try to convince Mr. Dickenson they didn't need to be relocated. 'You won't succeed. When I first met them, I didn't think they'd ever make it this far. But now, I truly believe they are invincible. You will not win.'  
  
Voltaire  
  
The roar of the jet couldn't be heard to the ears of Biovolt's creater as the aircraft sped toward Japan. He had failed once, and he would not fail again. This time, the world would be his.  
  
'Kai. I'm coming for you. And your little friends. With your power at my fingertips, I shall be unstoppable!'  
  
Kohari: Okay. Another chapter done. Short, I know. So, what'dya think? Oh, and I got a question. In series 1, didn't it say that Voltaire was the guy's last name? So what's his first name? And why's everyone referring to him as Voltaire Hiwatari? And those who think that's his name, isn't it a little rude to call your "master" (in the case of the D Boys) by his first name? Just a thought. Anyway, I'm off topic. Review, and maybe I'll write another chapter! Byes! 


	5. Chapter 5

My Grandpa's Back  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kohari: I feel hated. Almost no one reviews my stories. I'm told my work is good, so WHY DOES NOBODY COMPLIMENT ME ANYMORE?????? Okay, fake emotional breakdown over. Anyway, here's the 3-day awaited new chapter for G-pa's Back.  
  
Kai: Why do I sound like a wuss in this?  
  
Kohari: Why would you think that?  
  
Kai: I looked in the reviews thing again, I saw that in Chapter 3 a certain person (check yourself, I ain't a stoolpidgeon) called me a wuss. I feel so hated --crying--.  
  
Kohari: Ty's Only Fangirl, I think you hit the nail on the head (and that hated thing is my line).  
  
Kai: --death glare-- What'd you say?!  
  
Kohari: --stammering-- I - I...I said that Ty's Only Fangirl needs to hit herself on the head. --sweatdrop and I-hope-he-believes-my-crappy-lie-smile--  
  
Kai: Urgh. You are not good at lying. --fight breaks out--  
  
Kenny: Um, Kohari doesn't own Beyblade, and um...--looks at brawl going on in background--...My money's on Kohari, cuz she's the writer.   
  
Begin Chapter 5! (This one goes out to Ty's Only Fangirl for reviewing every chapter! Way to go, you're the best!)  
  
'I can't believe this,' Kai thought to himself as he waited outside the telephone booth containing Tyson and his very long phone call. 'First, nobody listens to me, then Tyson has to make a phone call to his dad explaining the whole thing...and I don't think 20 minutes is necessary! Couldn't he have just called from the BBA office?!'  
  
They had all been waiting, as Kai has pointed out to you, for the past twenty minutes outside a pay phone booth. Tyson had brought his allowance with him and, making a long distance call and staying on the line for who knows how long, it was running out. And quickly.  
  
"Tyson, hurry up!" Ray called, interrupting Tyson explain that he hadn't brought Teddy Graham Crackers with him to Kai's. Ray was normally a patient person, but this was ridiculous.  
  
"Fine, I'm hanging up!" Tyson lied, going into an explanation of why his grades had dropped slightly. Max shook his head. This sucked. Why did Tyson have to be so talkative, not that he had room to talk.  
  
"Crap! What is taking him so long?! He said he'd only be a few minutes!" Max exclaimed.   
  
"Tyson or Kenny?" Ray asked.  
  
"Both!" None of them had seen Max this way before. He was really ticked. Maybe it was because his sugar supplies had weakened since moving in with Kai.  
  
As if in answer to Max's outburst, Kenny came around the corner of a nearby building. "Sorry, guys." Ray handed him Dizzi, who made a some comment about 'well, when nature calls'.  
  
Tyson was still jabbering away, this time about how were things going in India (he had been transferred there after the incident in Russia). Max looked mischievously at the others, holding a penny between his middle and forefingers.   
  
"What'dya say we make him pay for this when we get back?" Max grinned evilly.   
  
"But that'll take up even more time! We have to get practicing right away before any of Voltaire's goons show up!" Kenny complained.  
  
"So, haven't we wasted a lot of it anyway? What's the difference in a few more minutes, huh?" Ray replied good-naturedly. They had played this prank more than once. "Besides," he added, "I'm sure Voltaire's henchmen won't care how late we are for practice." He smiled his famous smile. He had charm, every girl admitted. But his heart was set on Mariah (we'll see how he feels about that in season 2!). Kenny sighed, defeated.  
  
"What'dya say, Kai? Revenge for buggin' ya?" Max questioned the captain. Kai remained silent. This was not his day. But when everyone's attention and quiet got to him he finally answered.  
  
"I don't care. As long as you don't even think about skipping your training."  
  
Tyson's voice had been heard all throughtout this discussion.   
  
"Hurry it up, Tyson!" Max complained loudly, causing the blue-haired BladeBreaker to glare at him for a second. Then, a female's voice came over the phone ("Please deposit cents for the next firve minutes.") and he blurted quickly, "Look, I'm all outta cash. I gotta go. Call ya later! Bye!" and he hung up the phone and came out of the booth.  
  
"What?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads and they headed back to the mansion. They didn't see a security camera lens poke out from behind a building across the street, zooming in to get a good look at the five. Nor did they realize that it was Voltaire on their trail.   
  
Later...  
  
"Help! LEMME OUT! Come on, guys this isn't funny!" Tyson's shouts rang out across the hall, bangs from skin hitting wood, and laughter from teammates following. No worries here. Yet.  
  
Kohari: Okay. Reviews, please. And is this even worth continuing? Cuz I don't seem to be getting any reviews. Not that many, anyway. Even from my other works, which I hope you're reviewing too. And I'll send a special, warm hello to my buddy Kaimonetstaska, new on the fanfiction scene! Welcome, and it's good to have you with us, ya Baby Yoshi wannabe (inside joke). J/K. Anyway, Review and I'll continue (that rhymed! Woohoo!). 


	6. Chapter 6

My Grandpa's Back  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kohari: Tyson wasn't necessarily locked in the closet. He was locked in his dressing room. Remember, Max held up a penny? He pulled a penny lock on his buddy. But you can think what you want. Whatever floats your boat. I love that phrase. It's so cool. Unfortunately, none of my friends use it. I've been using it since...last year...sometime...Oh, well. I'm getting off topic. I'll dedicate this to...YamikaiemiBlackAngelMaritamai. Yeah. She agrees with me - Tyson should die! --evil laugh that lasts for five minutes--. Okay, I'm done. Anyway...I think this is going to be a boring chapter. Let's go for it! (I'm going to skip the disclaimer. We already know none of us own Beyblade)  
  
Tyson sighed. It was dinnertime, and for the first time in a while, everyone was quiet. Kai never spoke during mealtimes, but for Max, Ray, and especially Tyson, it was pretty rare to sit at a silent table. Even Dizzi felt that maybe now wasn't the best time for her jokes that she had surfed the Net all day for (when Kenny wasn't typing his 1000wpm on her).   
  
Kai seemed more distant than usual today, though. But who wouldn't be? I mean, if your grandfather whom you hated, and who hated you, was about to come after you and your team, possibly out for blood, and you could do nothing to prevent it, or even hinder it, wouldn't you be a little depressed, too? Not that depressed was a word that could describe Kai, exactly. He was more...lost in thought.   
  
'Why?' He asked himself. The others didn't seem to notice that everyone else even existed. He was no exception. He didn't care what they thought. Tyson at least made an effort to pick at his food. Kai couldn't even bear to look at it. It made him sick for some reason, like it would be the object of his destruction. A butler made an attempt at a "witty" comment. Something like the food wasn't poisoned, but Kai didn't pay any attention.   
  
'Why?' He repeated to himself. 'Don't you get it, Grandfather? You can't do this. You failed. You won't succeed. So why do you keep trying to make my life miserable? I don't want the throne of the world. I don't want to be your heir. I'm the opposite of you. When will you realize that?'  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
The plane had long since landed, and his mechanical eyes (security cameras) had tracked the BladeBreakers everywhere they had traveled. Up to the BBA office, that is. No one can get a glimpse of what occured in there. Many of the projects that took place in that building were top secret (A/N: Nothing dirty, you pervs!). Everyone took their job seriously here. Sometimes, a little too seriously.  
  
Voltaire wasted no time. He gathered up a few of the most infamous, hated, and dreaded mercenaries in the business. Anyone that could do a job and could do it well. These were the hounds. And they had their noses trained on Kai Hiwatari.  
  
"You will bring back Kai alive!" Voltaire hollered at the group through a video screen, none of them daring to flinch. They were tough, and they would not be intimidated by some rich-(beep) (beep-beep) who thought he could own the world. But it would look very evil on their records that they had performed a job for someone so sinister as the man behind Biovolt.   
  
"I don't care what you do with the BladeBreakers! But if I see one scratch on their captain, you will suffer the same fate as his teammates. I will personally see to that." And the screen went blank.  
  
What few mercs there were grinned at each other. They were free to do what they would with the snot-nose world champs. This would be a fun evening.  
  
Nighttime in the Hiwatari Household...  
  
Kai gripped the covers of his bed tightly, tossing and turning, half the night. It was midnight now. Whatever predator was lurking around under cover of the darkness would chose now to strike.   
  
He slipped his hand under his pillow. His pocket-knife was still there. For some reason, touching it gave him comfort. Anyone that came after him in the middle of the night wouldn't escape without at least a few wounds.  
  
A noise sounded outside. Like leaves rattling. Funny. There was no wind tonight. Kai lay with his back to the window, eye open, and listening carefully. Something was out there, he knew it.  
  
The window had been left open, and an assassin slipped silently through it. Fooled by Kai's sleeping act, he crept closer. Kai, just as stealthily, grabbed his weapon, ready to attack the attacker.  
  
He could see a dagger just above his bed. Just as it was beginning to come down, Kai grabbed the wielder's hand, and struggled with his own blade.  
  
Meanwhile, Ray, Tyson, and Max were suffering the same kind of problem. Only they had decided to run rather than to confront the assailant. Tyson ran down the hall, bunny slippers forgotten, searching desperately for Ray and Max's wing. The two aforementioned had escaped just before the attack when Ray, sensing danger, had tipped off Max and they had run for it, not leaving behind their beyblades.  
  
When they thought they had given their pursuers the slip, they were on different sides of a corner. Max peeked around the corner at the same time Tyson was turning the corner, causing them both to fall on the ground.  
  
"Owww..." the muttered, rubbing their hurt spots (A/N: No dirty thoughts, you...dirty...thought-thinkers!).  
  
"You, too, huh?" Ray asked, helping the injured BladeBreakers to their feet.  
  
"Yeah. I was dreaming of doughnuts when I thought I heard a twig outside. My window shattered, and I grabbed Dragoon and ran for my life."  
  
"Doughnuts?" Ray confirmed, raising an eyebrow at the ridiculous statement.  
  
"Who doesn't?" Tyson asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah," Max said, going back to the sprint-for-the-exit-or-die subject. "I'd be done for if Ray hadn't told me someone was trying to sneak into our rooms."  
  
"And it wasn't easy to keep him quiet once I finally woke him up, either," Ray added.  
  
"Come on! What're we waiting for?! We have to find Kai!" Tyson encouraged, ready to lead the way in his blue, rabbit-shape-coated pajamas. "He may need our help!"  
  
"Um, Tyson..." Ray cautioned in as low a voice as he could manage as Tyson started to walk off.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kai's room is that way," Max corrected for him, pointing in the opposite direction.  
  
"I knew that," Tyson lied.  
  
Kohari: Sorry it was a short chappie. And I'd like to thank my buddy who gave me the idea of the knife-under-the-pillow thing. She knows who she is, and SHE BETTER BE READING THIS! Anyway, remember to tell your buddies about my work. I don't care if you log out just so you can do an anonymous review. It really doesn't matter to me. It's the numbers that matter. And I really appreciate all the compliments. You guys are the best! Review, and Good-bye! 


	7. Chapter 7

My Grandpa's Back  
  
Kohari: Okay! We are back! I woke up at 4:00 in the morning with this idea, I think. Either that, or it was like 9:30 at night or something. Anyway, off topic. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Kaimonestaska (did I get it right, H2O?), for the knife under the pillow idea. I had already dedicated the last chapter, so I decided to dedicate this one to her. Here it goes!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
As the blond, the Chinese student, and the idiot (sorry, Tyson fans!) raced through the halls, evading their pursuers and searching frantically for their captain, the struggle continued in the hunted's dormitory.  
  
It amazed Kai how this black-clad moron had managed to infiltrate the security and slip into his room. As the knife was thrust forward only to be reversed, the process repeated more than once, concern for his teammates flashed through his mind.If he had been ambushed, doesn't that mean that the others would be attacked as well?  
  
This was pathetic. Here he was, having trouble dealing with a merc, and the rest of the BladeBreakers may need his help. This is the exact situation he had tried to prevent. Why hadn't the team taken his hint? Now the enemy had managed to blitz them and they were separated. Surrounded. Already he was going on a guilt trip and the fight wasn't over.  
  
But it was about to be. The combination of stress, lack of sleep, and exhaustion from training (and this fight, because this guy was very well trained) was becoming too much for even Hiwatari's body to take. He sighed softly as he fell to the floor, weapon sliding under the dresser, and his body becoming limp. It was becoming heavier by the second, and it wouldn't be an easy task for him to get up.  
  
The spy-like figure slowly stepped forward, trying to intimidate him. He was closing in on him. their heads jerked toward the door as pounding footsteps drew closer.  
  
Ray, Tyson, and Max had made it to Kai's room. No noise came from inside. Suspicious. They all stood back, scared of walking into a trap, as Ray flung open the door to reveal...  
  
Absolutely nothing! Sure the bedspread was half-hanging over the side of the mattress as though Kai had just rolled out of bed, but that was about it. The only other thing out of place was the open window.  
  
"Hey! There they are!" came a shout from behind them and outside the door. Surprised, and doing the first thing that came to mind, they jumped out of the window. Ray landed on his feet, crouching and with his hand down on the ground for added support. Max wobbled a little, but managed to stay standing. Tyson...landed right on his posterior.  
  
They ran, trying hard not to panic, and being as quiet as they could. If Kai was still in the building, how would they ever find him? And where was Kenny?! They had forgotten Kenny!  
  
Hearing screams, Kai got a sudden burst of energy and used that new-found advantage to take down his opponent. The four BladeBreakers somehow met in the street just outside the gates, yells from the group that attacked them reaching their ears. Something about escape and retreat. Another attempt some other time.  
  
Kai was on his knees, panting with the effort the fight and flight had taken. He tossed a cell phone to Tyson, who, even with his bad hand-eye coordination, caught it easily. "Call the nerd," Kai commanded. Tyson obeyed.  
  
Dizzi acted as a phone. "Hello?" Kenny greeted uncertainly in his room. Who would call at this hour?  
  
"Where are you?" Tyson asked anxiously. He hated to admit it, but he was worried about the little guy. Kenny had been like a brother to him since that incident with Carlos.  
  
"In my room. Why?" Everyone heard that over the phone (the worst thing about cells: everyone can hear everything that goes on in a convo), and gasps and huhs followed.  
  
"You weren't attacked?" Tyson inquired, astonished.  
  
"Attacked. No. Why? Were you?" Kenny genuinely didn't know what had just happened. Tyson just stammered, and Ray snatched the phone out of his overconfident, shaking hands.  
  
"Some goons stormed the mansion, Chief!" Ray blurted out. That was just like Ray. Didn't waste any time getting to the point. Absolutely no beating around the bush.  
  
"But nothing happened here. Wonder why," Kenny pondered.   
  
"We're a little in the dark about this whole thing ourselves. Look, maybe we should meet somewhere. Let's meet in the park." This time, Max snatched the phone.  
  
"See you there in 0200 hours. Over and out soldier!" And Max pushed the "End" button.  
  
Kai shook his head. This was pathetic. Ray handed the cell back to its owner. "Let's get going," the raven-haired blader suggested, and they headed off to the park, Kai not allowing anyone to help him walk. ("I can do it on my own, Tyson.")  
  
They met in fifteen minutes (duh, the whole 2 hour thing was a joke.). Kai arranged for their stuff to be packed, and their rooms cleaned. Their luggage would be sent to a hotel to be booked by Mr. Dickenson. According to the butlers, their rooms were trashed, and random things were strung across their beds and dressers., mirrors broken, and such.  
  
Max glanced sadly at Ray. All that was in his room was all that he had. If anything was broken or messed up, would he be able to replace it? His paycheck was enough to survive on, but would it be enough for anything else? Ray took good care of his stuff, but these guys (the mercs) wouldn't've.   
  
They didn't know what to do. How to deal with this situation was beyond all of them. And what would Voltaire try next? None of them knew, and they weren't eager to find out.  
  
The camera lens that retracted itself into the lamppost knew more than they did, and the one watching everything it had recorded sneered with anticipation of how they'd deal with their next problem.  
  
Kohari: Lame ending, I know. And I have nothing more to say, because I have to go ahead and update everything else I've written. Review for me, and Byes! 


	8. Chapter 8

My Grandpa's Back

Chapter 8

They went to the hotel. Kai was extremely angry that anyone had dared try to get into his mansion at all, much less get in and attack him in his sleep. It was low and cowardly. His security was supposed to be elite. Then again, he hadn't trusted it to begin with. That's why he had a knife under his pillow.

None of them slept that much. They were all a little paranoid that whoever had tried to hurt them was going to repeat their attempt. They had already proven they wouldn't be afraid to sneak in during the night and kill them in their sleep.

After Mr. Dickenson had lectured them on how badly they needed rest, they all settled to take watches. Kai took first and would end the night. They would all alternate. Kai would've taken the whole night, but Ray and Kenny had bugged him into at least closing his eyes.

The morning came, and they were all in one piece. Nobody had tried to assassinate them after the mansion episode. Despite the watch agreement, they had gotten almost no sleep. Any of them. Dark bags under their eyes proved this.

"Good morning...boys..." Mr. Dickenson tried to greet them as they came down for breakfast, but he dropped his statement as he saw that they didn't feel like talking and weren't going to answer them. This was the second quiet meal they had had together. Poor Tyson. Even he had lost his energy. They just toyed around with their food for the course of breakfast, taking only nibbles at their toast and bagels. They all drank herbal tea to calm their nerves, for once. The eggs, bacon, sausage, etc. was almost untouched. Usually by now, Max would've squirted them all with a packet of butter, but he seemed to know now wasn't the time to brighten things up. He didn't feel like it anyway.

"Are we going to switch hotels Mr. Dickenson?" Ray finally asked, breaking the silence and ending the suspense. All of the BladeBreakers looked at the elder, eager to hear the answer.

"Uh...well, we had planned on you staying here, but I suppose-" Mr. Dickenson started, but he was interrupted by Kai.

"It'll be harder for these stalkers to lock onto our location if we are constantly changing our lodgings." Everyone agreed with this statement.

"Why is Voltaire doing this?" Tyson asked, surprising everyone. "He failed once. Isn't that enough? Is he that intent on capturing our bitbeasts? And what does he want them for, anyway?" No one knew the answers to these questions.

"How can a bitbeast take control of the world anyway? All they are are...spirits. They can't materialize. Right?" Max put in his view on the whole thing. This was all very confusing.

"I can't answer that, I am afraid," Mr. Dickenson told him.

"I dunno if changing hotels will really matter," Ray stated his opinion, causing the others to glance at him, questioning and confused. "Well, if they have people monitoring our every move, waiting to attack when we are alone, then we really don't need to go anywhere. And it's only a matter of time before they find out where we are, if they don't already," he explained. There was no argument. He had a point.

"Ray's right. It doesn't matter what we do," Kai agreed. "The most we can do is go about our business. Live our lives like normal."

"I'll see what I can do about an escort for you boys," offered Mr. Dickenson.

"No." Everyone looked at Kai. "We don't need bodyguards. And we don't know if they'll be a spy. It'd be even easier to keep an eye on our whereabouts. And even if they're not, it would only attract attention." Eveyone nodded sadly. "The best thing to do is return to our home countries."

"What?" everyone cried out at this suggestion.

"Max should return to America, and Ray should go back to China. I'm sure nobody would mind Tyson and Kenny tagging along." Kai had decided for them?

"But -" Max objected, giving Ray a worried look. He had promised not to say anything, but...

"Kai, we won't let you handle this on your own!" Tyson declared.

"It's me he's after, and sticking around will only make you a target," Kai argued.

"We're your friends, Kai," Max said. "We stick together no matter what. We look out for each other. Isn't that what you do for us?"

"Yeah," Tyson agreed.

"Sorry, bud, but I'm with them." (Ray)

"It's settled, Kai. Looks like you're stuck with your teammates," Mr. Dickenson added.

He had been outvoted again. Kai sighed in frustration and turned to look out the window. Lucky he did, because at that moment, a shadow figure darted away from the window. They had been being watched. Kai stood quickly and ran out of the lobby, giving chase. He was closely followed by Ray and Max. Tyson brung up the rear. He had stopped to grab an extra doughnut on his way after them.

They pursued the stalker and tracked him to the park. It was empty. That was suspicious. They stood in a little ring of grass in the center of the park, surrounded by trees.

Kai's ears perked up. He had heard the _clack_ of a pistol. A second later, they all heard the same sound from every direction. They backed up against one another. "Show your face, you coward!" Kai demanded.

A husky figure appeared in front of them. "Hello, Kai," it greeted.

"Grandfather," he whispered, fury in his voice.

"So sorry we had to meet like this." An obvious lie with a bit of taunting. "But I think it's time you returned to Biovolt, and...well, as we have seen, you need a little...persuassion."

"Leave them alone!" Kai ordered. "They have nothing to do with this!"

"They have everything to do with this," Voltaire contradicted. Just then, the sirens of a police car were heard in the distance, the pitch increasing as it came closer to the park. It was apparent that this was their destination. Someone had tipped off the cops that the convict from Russia had suddenly appeared here.

"We will meet again," Voltaire said his farewell. "I promise. And you will return to us...Kai."

With that, he left, along with his followers. Everyone looked at Kai. No one dared go after them.


	9. Chapter 9

My Grandpa's Back 

Kohari: I think I fixed the little scrunchie-together problem. Here's 9! No further commentary.

Kaimonetstaska: Uh-uh.

Kohari: What'dya mean, "uh-uh"?

Kaimonetstaska: Uh-uh.

Kohari: Clarify, please!

Kaimonetstaska: Advertise my fic!

Kohari: -sigh- Read "Twist of Fate" by Kaimonetstaska. There, I advertised.

Kaimonetstaska: -tut- More enthusiasm would be nice. You make it sound boring.

Kohari: -sigh- Fine. Picky. Ohmigosh! "Twist of Fate" so rules!

Kaimonetstaska: Remind me again why I'm here.

Kohari: To do the disclaimer.

Kaimonetstaska: No.

Kohari: Just this once. It'll remain in effect for the whole rest of the fic.

Kaimonetstaska: Fine. Kohari no own Beyblade. Now Bye-bye!

Kohari: Okay...

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Chapter 9

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It was night again, and they had all gotten their own rooms. Escorts were outside the doors (Mr. Dickenson had done it anyway) and the windows were locked tight. Kai lay with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. 'What do you want with us, Grandfather?'

All of a sudden, he got up. Putting on some shoes (he's already dressed), he slipped out the door, beyblade hidden discreetly in his pocket.

"Where do you think you're going, Master Kai?" a guard caught him. Hiwatari turned to him.

"Bathroom," he stated simply, first thing that came to mind. They weren't supposed to visit each other for the night, since they were in somewhat of a lockdown, and not supposed to get a snack or anything.

"Isn't there one in your room?"

"Busted. Can't flush the damn thing," he explained. "Gonna go use Ray's." The guard got a weird look on his face (toilet won't flush?) and then nodded for him to go ahead and go. He then entered to see if this was true.

Now, Kai was smart. He had jammed the toilet prior to sneaking out. He did a pretty good enough job that it would pre-occupy the guard at least until he was out of sight.

Taking care of the cameras without being himself spotted, Kai sprinted outside into the parking lot and to the park where they had been cornered by Voltaire's thugs that day. Voltaire appeared out of the wooded area.

"Well, hello, Kai," he sneered.

"Grandfather," Kai scowled, feeling like the term had left a bitter taste in his mouth. He did hate the man, after all.

"Have you decided to return? Good decision."

"Hell, no!" Kai spat. "I hate you! I despise you and your plan for world domination! If you want me as a tool for your little plot, dream on! I'd die first!"

Voltaire smirked. "I'm so sorry you feel that way. But you don't have a choice in the matter. Boys..."

A few ninjas (wha?) revealed themselves. Kai put up a good fight, fending them off well, but there were just too many. They succeeded in knocking him out and securing him. "Well done. Load him onto the plane. They've got the cops everywhere. We must return to Russia immediately."

Kai, though unconscious, knew he was in a prison cell. It was hours after he had been captured, but it was the next night in Russia. He finally slipped into a dream. The same one he had had...

_Running. The forest is so different. Why don't I know where I'm going? I've been in here plenty of times before on more than one escape attempt. I should know this place like the back of my hand. That's why I succeeded. Why am I here in the first place?_

_What? Dogs? They're hunting me. I know it. My pace, it must quicken. I won't let them catch me! I refuse to allow them to put their filthy, blood-covered hands on me! _

_My legs. They feel so numb. I can run no farther. They're gaining ground against me. I can almost feel the breath of the hounds on my tear-stained face. No, not now. I can't cry. I can't...won't show weakness to anyone._

_"But you are weak." As I fought back the tears that voice that had haunted me for so long pointed out the one thing I knew, but didn't want to know. Grandfather. No, go away!_

_"You're weak, Kai! The weak must die!" I saw a dagger come inches from my face, but I didn't allow it to come any closer. I had to run again. That's all my life was. A flight. Fleeing from my past, from my present at times, and more than likely, from my future. My past was painful, my future unknown and that's what I was afraid of. My present is...happy. I have my team. And we can do anything, as long as we believe. Tyson's speeches are getting to me. I actually believe that. They saved me because of friendship, now I must be there for them. And that meant getting out of this godforsaken forest!_

_Light! The exit! I had to reach it. The barks of the dogs were too close for comfort. Though I couldn't see them through the thickness of the forest growth, I knew they were behind me somewhere. I could sense it. And hear their barks and commands. Their very footsteps. _

_Almost there! Just a few more feet...inches...ow! The ground was hard. My head now hurt worse than if you had cut it up and ripped it apart. Someone had knocked me down, and they were blocking my path. Who would dare...?!_

_Voltaire! The man smiled evilly at me, knowing that I was a rat caught at the end of a labyrinth. I didn't bother getting up. This man was determined to keep me down, and with his big...butt in the way, there was no other solution than my capture. I could fight, but then it would be too late. _

_The hounds drew ever closer. "I won't let you go, Kai," Grandfather told me, without love, but as a hunter would say to his most prized weapon. I could feel the dogs sniffing my face, drool dripping from their rabid mouths. Their rotten-flesh smelling breath overwhelming me. Their teeth intimidating. I was going to die, whether in spirit or in body. The chase had ended. It was over._

Kai awoke feeling cold, laying on a hard stone floor (A/N: This part really messed up. I had to retype it from memory again since the stupid computer put all these little squares and symbols and stuff, and no it wasn't wingdings. But take note that what I had was totally different and way cooler than this.) He knew where he was. A cell. A prison cell. His hand instinctively grasped his head. It felt like it had just had a date with the meat grinder.

"Well, good morning, Kai," Voltaire entered, and Kai growled from his throat at the heartless man. "I see you've finally decided to grace us with your consciousness."

"I refuse to be a puppet for your twisted plans for world take-over, Voltaire!" Kai shouted, still on the ground in pain.

Voltaire kicked him in warning, and then tossed Dranzer to him. The glorious phoenix had been stolen from him, but was now being returned in exchange for his services. Not that he would give them to them. Even if it meant he'd die rebelling, he wouldn't let this madman take the world.

"Training begins at ten o'clock. Be grateful it isn't now." His grandfather left.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kohari: There it was. Sorry it's so short. But it's something. And I won't be able to update much. School. So annoying sometimes. But, review for me! And Byes!


	10. Chapter 10

My Grandpa's Back

Kohari: I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY!

Kaimonetstaska: Whoa. Or woah. Whichever.

Kohari: -takes breath- I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry...

Kaimonetstaska: -whacks Kohari upside the head so she'll shut up- None of that made any sense, you dipwad!

Kohari: I'm sor-

Kaimonetstaska: Don't even start with I'm sorry.

Kohari: S-

Kaimonetstaska: No.

Kohari: Okay. I updated. Okay? Happy? Okay.

Chapter 10 

Kai decided that maybe he should go to training. Just to show Biovolt what they were up against. He had spent the morning launching and relaunching, only to have to relaunch again. And again. It was becoming tiresome. Even to him.

Finally, it was mealtime. They didn't call it lunch. Kai was found missing from the feeding area. Upon search, the young Hiwatari boy was found still in the training rooms, revving up his blade. Voltaire was...happy...to see his grandson so focused and ready to return to Biovolt. Ready to give it all he had.

When his grandfather's spies had taken off, Kai smirked to himself. He alone knew that he wasn't really training to fight for Biovolt, but to kick their sorry little son-of-a-biscuit-eater tails. And he alone was ready to do it, too.

Panic spread to Voltaire's office. There were secretaries and soldiers all over the place, many of which screaming their heads off. Fires had erupted everywhere along the abbey. Circuits and wires from various trashed computers were lying haphazardly on the ground, the electricity visible at the not so neatly trimmed tips, copper sticking out of the ends. Voltaire angrily went outside to examine the situation and immediately was sorry that he had.

"KAI HIWATARI!" He knew automatically the trickster who had done this, and shouted the boy's name down the hallways as loudly as if he had had a megaphone to magnify his voice.

Kai smiled again to himself. 'Took him long enough,' he thought, running like a jackrabbit down the labyrinth of the corridors, wanting to laugh so he could get the amusement out of his system. But he couldn't risk being caught and recaptured.

Eventually, he made it outside the dingy building. But he didn't stop. He headed for the forest. Once inside, he kept himself going. His legs were starting to hurt. It had been a while since he had had a good run. But, again, that didn't stop him. He shoved stray branches out of his face as he tore past them, not once thinking of looking back. There was nothing, to him, worth looking back at.

More than likely, his grandfather's warriors were waiting at the ends of the woods that pointed out to the alleys. That's where he had always run before so that he could have some cover when he ran. After all, alleys were dark and narrow. Cramped. Well, they were wrong. He was going straight for the street. And one more place he never thought he'd go. The police.

He didn't run into any awaiting guardsmen. Lucky. He got to the police station, panting as he came up to their steps from the who-knows-how-many-yard dash. That was quite a sprint, Hiwatari.

Kai looked up at the walls of the station. Should he do it? Should he report his grandfather? After all Voltaire had done, all he had done to him, why was he so hesitant?

He walked around to the side of the building and leaned against it. Out of frustration, he pounded his fist upon the wall behind him. Why couldn't he do it? Did he feel that...deep down...he couldn't report his grandfather? He couldn't even find the courage to send him back to where he belonged – prison?

No. He'd have to do it. It was the only way he'd ever be able to keep the freedom he enjoyed so much now. He had a new family. A different family. The BladeBreakers WERE family to him. They had all looked out for each other in the tough times, and he wasn't about to abandon them now. He'd do whatever it took to keep all of them from harm, and that meant keeping Voltaire's grubby hands away from Japan. And himself.

His nerve was finally worked up. He took a deep breath. 'Here goes.' But he stopped before he could take a step. Something wasn't right.

He froze, listening. Nothing. Nothing but the sounds of a normal day. But still, he couldn't feel that there definitely was something wrong in the atmosphere.

There was nothing dangerous that he could see in front of the police station. So...behind him! Just as he swiveled around to catch the perpetrator, one hand clamped over his mouth, and the other caught him in such a way that he couldn't move. He couldn't even turn around to see who would dare do this to him. To HIM! Kai Hiwatari!

The hand over his mouth was removed for a split second, but he didn't have time to call out for help. A handkerchief quickly replaced it, and as he inhaled, knowing he shouldn't, he felt himself slipping. Slipping...into...unconsciousness...

His legs collapsed underneath him. He felt himself being carried off, but he could do nothing about it. Slowly...his mind...became...closed...and...he could...no...longer...think...clearly...

His body became more limp to the person carrying him. The drug had taken effect. The Hiwatari boy was out.

What would become of Kai?

End of Chapter 

Kohari: OK. Review time. Chop, chop! CYL!


	11. Chapter 11

My Grandpa's Back 

Kohari: Amazing, isn't it? This fic started out as a one-shot, seriously, and I wasn't going to continue it. But then, people told me to continue. Now, when I updated last, it was the one with the most reviews (Besides "Jokes, Clichés, and Metaphors").

Kaimonetstaska: Yeah. Weird.

Kohari: After people told me to continue, it just...unfolded. Stuff I had never even thought of...Strange.

Kaimonetstaska: Well, let's get this show on the road, shall we?

Kohari: Duh.

_-Chapter 11-_

Kai could hear noises. He lay on what felt like a...couch or a carpet or something. He tried in vain to open his eyes. They were just too heavy. So he lay there, listening. The noises...they were voices. Accented. Where was he? And who were they?

"Yes...Yes, I've got him...Yeah, he's safe. Snug as a bug in a rug...Uh-huh...I think he's asleep right now." It was one man. But he couldn't possibly be talking to himself. He must be on the phone. But who was he talking to? Was he some kind of thug, come to kidnap him and take him back to his grandfather?

Kai gave another attempt to open his eyes, being careful to appear unconscious. Slowly, his eyelids lifted to a squint. This was good. This way, he could somewhat see, and the guy wouldn't know he was spying.

The man's back was to him, a cell phone clutched in his hand, antennae up. He moved around a little while talking. Kai tried to grasp more of the conversation.

"He's had a rough time, this one, the Hiwatari boy...Yeah, cuts and bruises everywhere...You reckon they tortured him?" Momentary silence. "Do that...I'll let you come take a look at him in a little while. Stay careful. Voltaire's got his boot-licking bribes crawling all over the place...Uh-huh...Okay, see you then."

Kai heard the small _beep_ of the cell phone being turned off, and the mystery person started to approach him. Quickly, he shut his eyes. The guy shook him a little. "Hey, kid. Kid, wake up."

Kai attacked, though it hurt every inch of his body. Maybe that was why he was easily fended off.

"Hey, kid, easy. I'm on your side! Mr. Dickenson wants to see you." This calmed Kai down. "Yeah, Mr. D. He knew what was up, moment everyone found out you'd left."

"What are you talking about?" Kai demanded.

"Well, see..." His 'kidnapper' scratched his head nervously. "It's like this. Voltaire got something up his sleeve, and obviously he needs you to put his twisted plan into action. You with me?"

"Yeah..." Admittedly, Kai was a little skeptical.

"Don't believe me, do ya?" the man asked.

"Frankly, no."

"At least you're honest. Well, when we couldn't find you...I'm a member of the BBA secret team. Handle stuff like this. Hired by Mr. D himself...Anyway, we knew you were where you wasn't s'posed to be. Yeah. Search and rescue."

"I didn't need your help," Kai growled. "I escaped on my own and I had things under control. I was just about to report my grandfather, too, when you interfered. Why should I believe you?"

"And why should the cops believe you?" the addressed countered, surprising Kai. "You think your grandpa wouldn'ta thought of this? You think he wouldn't slip a few moneybags to the po-po (police) to keep him outta jail for the time? To tell the truth, they're expecting this. They didn't think it'd come to that, but they were prepared for it."

"How do you know this?"

"I'm a spy, kid. It's what I do. Alias' Tex, by the way." Tex extended his hand. Kai glared at it suspiciously, not taking it. "Okay..." He let his hand drop.

"What do you plan on doing?" Kai dared. At this point, the door flung open, and a few people rushed in. Familiar people. People like...

"Yo, Kai! You're alright!" Tyson exclaimed in his loud voice, trying to hug the captain, who brushed him off.

"Awesome. We were afraid you'd been kidnapped or something."

"He was, Max," Ray corrected.

"Hey, you think you guys could keep it down a little?" Tex requested. "Don't want Biovolt's moles ratting us out, do ya?"

"Sorry," the three friends apologized.

"It's good to see you safe, Kai," Kenny added.

"I quite agree. You had us all worried, there, Kai," Mr. D said. Kai remained silent the whole time, and it was silent for a while.

"Whelp, better get back to work, 'fore I'm missed," Tex announced, getting up off the couch (Kai had been laying on the couch, sat up, and then Tex sat down beside him. 'Kay?), and stretched. Everyone said their good-byes.

"Who was that guy?" Tyson inquired after Tex had left.

"Oh, just someone who's going to help us with...certain difficulties," Mr. Dickinson cleared up. "He's in the law enforcement, and can sniff up quite a bit of information. Very useful. And reliable."

"Oh." Everyone accepted this.

Later on, when everybody had gone to sleep, Kai stayed awake. He couldn't sleep. He was thinking about Tex. No, he wasn't gay and had a thing for him. It was just that...he had been a little...well, Kai didn't trust him. He got a weird feeling about that guy. Sure, he was friendly and all, but...something just didn't smell right.

He decided not to tell Mr. Dickenson. It wasn't like it was important, and surely the BBA chairman (right?) knew what he was doing.

Somehow, Kai wasn't so sure.

-End-

Kohari: CYL is of my make-up as far as I know. It stands for Catch Ya Later. I've been using it since middle school. So...it's MY trademark! Others can use it, but from now on, I'll leave "byes" to whoever I stole it from. (From "It" to "from" in the last sentence, was a joke) Well, ya'll know what to do now. So, let's get it done! Remember, if I don't get a happy number, someone's going to be sitting in suspense for the next...millennia.


	12. Chapter 12

My Grandpa's Back   
  
Chapter 12

Kai woke with a start, feeling his heart beating quickly, as though he had just been running for miles. Sweat trickled down his back, covering every inch of his flaming hot body. Looking to the side of his bed, he saw a chair. Rei was sitting in it.

The Chinese blader sighed with relief. "For a moment, we thought we'd lost you, there."

"Why?" Kai was breathing pretty hard. What was wrong with him?

"Well, you started screaming, and panting. It took a little while to shut you up." Ray seemed a little reluctant to talk, as though Kai were a fragile child who, when told the wrong thing, would panic. "You started calling out a name or something and muttering in your sleep. Then you got all quiet, and..." Ray let his voice trail off.

"You don't have to worry. I'm fine." Kai got up and started dressing himself. Ray appeared like he was going to protest, like Kai wasn't well enough or something, but he stayed silent.

It was quiet for a while. Both were unsure what to do. What was there to do? Just sit around and wait for the word that they could leave and go home. That the coast was clear and Voltaire was in custody. That was what they wanted to hear, but according to Tex's word, it didn't seem probable. Finally, Kai broke the silence.

"What did I say?" He was mumbling, not like him.

"Huh?"

"What did I say? You said I was talking in my sleep."

"Oh...I don't...really know." Kai couldn't tell if Ray was lying or telling the truth. "I think I heard 'Voltaire' and 'away,' but that was about it. It was hard to understand." Kai was satisfied with this answer. "We made sure Max and Tyson left you alone, though. It's not good to wake someone up from something like that. They were real worried. We all were."

Again, it became quiet. The room was still completely blanketed by complete darkness. When would morning come?

"I don't trust that guy," Kai declared suddenly, slightly startling Ray.

"Who?"

"That Tex person or whoever he was. I don't like him." Kai had regained the sternness in his voice and had his chin resting on his clasped-together hands, the elbows of which were resting on his knees in a thoughtful manner.

"Why? He's one of us," Ray stated in a surprised manner, as though Kai had said something that was utterly ridiculous and he couldn't believe their captain had said it.

"I just don't. I've got a bad feeling like him. I don't trust him," Kai repeated. Ray let the matter sit, and that was all that was said on the subject.

Finally, when the first rays of sunshine started bursting through the protective windows, the Driger-master stood. "I'd better go fix breakfast," he yawned, stretching. "I wonder if they have Tyson's favorites. We all know what happens when Ty doesn't get his pancakes and muffins."

Kai somewhat wanted to smile at that proclamation, but he refrained. He was left all alone now. Just like he had felt for a long time. Alone. Friendless.

But that wasn't true. He had friends. Four very good ones, and he wasn't about to let them down.

He wandered downstairs after a few minutes (it's a safehouse kind of thing) to see Ray cooking. They always had a least a few scrumptious delicacies when he was around. He was grateful for that. Even luxurious servant-cooked food paled in comparison with Ray's delectable and exotic dishes. Tyson and Max followed soon afterward. Kenny was still in their room, working on who knew what.

"Morning, Kai!" Tyson greeted with a yawn, and was rewarded with a grunt.

"Yeah," Max joined in, eyeing him as though he asking 'Are you sure you're okay?'

"You had us worried last night," Tyson commented, helping himself to a blueberry muffin. Ray glared at him. They had agreed not to mention the episode to Kai. "Sorry."

"But seriously, though. What happened?" Max inquired, concerned, snagging some waffles.

"Just a nightmare. That's all. Nothing to worry about," Kai answered, keeping his sentences short and his tone emotionless. They weren't pleased with this response, nor did they fully believe it, but they kept their mouths shut. Kai cut into some sausage.

Ray joined them. Everything on the table, though it seemed like an average meal, was different. There was a taste to the muffins that only Ray could seem to master, and the sausage was spiced perfectly that even Jimmy Dean (don't own) couldn't accomplish. The pancakes and waffles were extraordinary. (None of this is meant to be perverted!)

"Excellent job, Ray!" Tyson complimented through a mouthful of food. "This is delicious."

"Thank you," Ray accepted it. No one cared that it was barely audible. Kai knew the reason Ray was so quiet. They both were, though that was no big deal for him; he was always the silent leader. But they were both definitely troubled about the whole situation they were in, as well as whether or not to trust Tex.

The worst thing about Kai was that he was usually right about stuff like that.

Now, travel a little ways (still in Russia, folks) to a dark warehouse. Someone, the head of Biovolt, Voltaire, stood towards the back, hidden by the black lightlessness (OMG, that's a word?!). The lack of the sun's brilliance made the place perfect for...illegal acts. He spoke to a man kneeling before him, a little of the sun's magnificent rays coming from a very compact window from high up resting on his brown messy hair.

"They suspect nothing?"

"No sir." The man looked up, smirking, revealing his face and his identity to be none other than - Tex. "Nothing...at all."


	13. Chapter 13

**_My Grandpa's Back_**  
Chapter 13

The truck carrying them back to another part of Russia was silent, for the most part. Kai sat in his own spot towards the front, far from the other members of the team, who had found a huge spot in the back to set up a game of cards, though he didn't know which one. At first it sounded like Poker, but it turned to…you guessed it: Slap Jack.

Mr. Dickenson, being the important man he was, stayed in Moscow to aid with the apprehension of Voltaire. Though he would have liked to, he couldn't just hitch them a ride back to Japan. It would've been too risky. Kai's grandfather would've immediately gotten wind of it, and the repetition of the last time they tried to hide out in Japan would've made the whole escapade pointless. So…he decided to secretly send them to the most remote (but still somewhat civilized) part of Russia.

Kai watched them subtly for a while. It was strange how naïve they were, yet so much more…adapted to the world around them. He? His heart was as frozen as the ice blanketing his home country. Or was it?

_Thud, slap, slap._ "OW!" It looked like Ray had won once again. He had the majority of the cards, Max in a close second. Tyson? He was barely staying in there, but he had enough to survive.

_Slap_. "OW!" Max won this round.

"OW!" Ray.

"OW!" Tyson.

"OW!" Max again.

"OW!" Ray this time.

"OW!" Ray.

"OW!" Tyson.

A shadow loomed over the cards as the team leader crawled over. "Hey. Can I play?"

Everyone stared for a moment. Kai? Willingly coming into their company?

"Of course!" Tyson answered, handing him a few cards from his pile. The others did the same.

_Sht, sht, sht, sht, sht, sht, sht_…They laid their cards down alternately, concentration heavy on their faces. The Jack of Spades!

_Thud, thud, thud, thud,_ "OW!" Four hands clapped down upon the card almost simultaneously. Tyson's hand was at the top. On the bottom, as the winner, was…

"Good job, Kai!" Max complimented, taking his hand off of Ray's. Both were slightly red (THE HANDS!).

"Man!" Tyson complained.

"What's it like to win?" Ray asked.

"Painful," Kai answered, extracting a laugh from the others. He was having fun. He was actually having fun… When was the last time he had experienced that outside the beydish?

"Wanna go again?" Max challenged. They all began to lay down their cards…

They finally reached their destination. Tex unlocked the van's back sliding door, letting the others rush out. 6 hours on the…road?…can have that 'gottagetoutgottagetoutgottagetoutNOW!' effect on people. Tyson puked into some nearby bushes.

"Come on!" Tex urged. "Gotta get into the safehouse. Don't want nobody finding out yer here, or there'll be trouble!"

They scrambled inside. For a safehouse, it wasn't much of a…safe house. It was a normal, but old, local government building, reminding them of the Anne Frank story during the Holocaust. This was a similar case. No going outside or making a lot of noise, no looking out of windows until the coast was clear. Disobeying that law of survival meant…death. After all, they weren't sure what Voltaire would do to them once he got a hold of them.

"Listen," Tex briefed them on the plan. "Don't fret, cuz you won't be staying here long. We're gonna get ya out the country."

"Where're we going?" Tyson asked, predictably.

"Well, Mr. D was thinking – SH!" Tex was cut off. There was cacophony going about outside. "Don't move!"

They all remained silent. The sound of voices reached their ears. Commands of capture. The voices of Voltaire's mercenaries.

One of the doors nearest them was smashed in, revealing some uniformed soldiers.

"How'd they find us?!" Tex exclaimed.

"I dunno, but we gotta get out NOW!" Kai responded, not concerned with who, what, how, and all those other details. Right now, he was concerned with the safety of those around him.

They all retracted their blades from their pockets, launching them at the guards and knocking them out.

"Let's go!" Kai commanded, and led the way back to the truck. Tex started the thing up and they hauled tail out of there, raising dust into the eyes of their assailants. They didn't stop until the original driver of the van woke up and started doing his job again (Tex had been driving until then.). Tex then joined them in the back.

"What happened back there?" Max asked.

"Dunno. There must've been a leak," Tex whispered back, an angry tone in his voice (he's a good actor…).

"What're we gonna do?" Ray wondered.

"We're gonna go ahead and go to the next location. We'll be a few days earlier than expected, but, hey, it's better'n sticking around here, waiting for another attack, eh?" Tex pointed out.

"So where're we headed?" (Tyson)

"Stockholm," came the answer.

"Isn't that-?" Kai began.

"In Sweden," Tex finished for him. (He interrupted Kai. So impolite.)


	14. Chapter 14

_My Grandpa's Back_

Chapter 14

"Whoa! Check out the ocean!" Tyson announced to the others, awed, getting out of the van. Realizing he still had his mouth open, he quickly closed it. It was pretty much alright to speak loudly, since they were in a secluded section of the wharf.

The water sparkled, as if in response. Even Kai had to admit that it was a gorgeous sight. Max and Ray hopped out, followed by Kenny, and lastly, Tex. They were all more than a little relieved to get out of the vehicle. They'd been on the road for three days with few bathroom breaks as the only stops (except to switch drivers to Tex and "Wheels," as they called him, could take alternating turns to sleep).

"Um, Tyson? That's a sea," Ray corrected him, supplemented by Kenny's, "Stockholm's a seaport." Tyson gave them a nervous smile in embarrassment. A ship down the way blew its horn a few times.

"Where're we gonna stay?" Max asked, turning around. Tex slapped a hat that was way too big over the blonde's head. The brim slid down over his eyes, so Max tilted his head back in a silly manner so he could see the others. Tyson laughed a little, the rest grinning.

"There's a warehouse around here somewhere," Tex answered, scratching his head pensively and looking around. 'Wheels' handed Ray a black trenchcoat.

"Oh, Kai!" Tex called out, tossing a can of black spray-on hair paint to him. "Gotta disguise you, especially. You need to use that, too, Tyson."

"Man! I like my hair color!" Tyson complained, but resigned himself. He snatched the can away from Kai, popped off the lid, and began coloring his hair, Kai moving away from him, fanning away the obnoxious fumes.

Tyson coughed. (He's finished.)

"Yeah, I think that's enough," Ray told him, taking the aerosol can and started spraying it on Kai's spikes as Kai scowled in silent protest, knowing he couldn't do anything about it.

"Do I need to dye my hair, too?" Max wondered aloud to Tex. Even though it would wash out, he still didn't want to color his locks.

"Nah," he replied. "You're fine."

"What about me?" Kenny added.

"Nope." The two bladers gave a sigh of relief.

"Now let's go find that warehouse!" Tex proposed and everyone agreed, "Yeah!" Tyson did a fist pump to show enthusiasm.

They did look a little strange as they wandered around the port, though they had been careful not to overdo it. Luckily, though, they didn't get that many stares, and, more importantly, they weren't recognized. Sailors, after all, aren't always the most intelligent people (A/N: I am SO SORRY! I know I just offended someone's dad or something. I'M SORRY!)

Occasionally, Tex would stop to talk to some of the workers when they called out to him, asking if all those kids were his. They couldn't help but snicker each time. Tex was too young to be father to any of them. (He started early!)

Eventually, they had somehow done a turn-around or a circle, or something, they weren't sure, but the warehouse turned out to be right beside where they had started out. Tex laughed nervously at his lost sense of direction (This only proves that if you go on a trip without taking a woman, more than likely, you won't find your way. J/K.)

After a little mocking of the Texan, they all went inside and laid out their portable cots in a ring. Tyson facing the door, then Kenny to his left, Ray, Kai, Tex, and then Max on Tyson's other side.

"Okay!" Tex clapped his hands once standing in the center. The boys sat down cross-legged on the dusty, filthy floor, or at least, Tyson did, and the rest sat on their sleeping bags.

"Here's the plan," he began (Rhymie!). "We're gonna lay low here a few days, then, we're gonna purposely get one of you sighted in Finland, possibly all of you," he pointed out to them all on a small world map he had just unfolded, crouching so they could see it. "Hopefully, immediately afterward, we's gonna swiiing on into Germany," he slid his finger along the 'path.'

"What are we gonna do after that?" Ray inquired.

"We don't know yet. I'm working on it, 'kay?" Tex answered. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah, when do we eat?" Tyson spoke up, receiving a smack upside the head from Kai. "Ow!" He rubbed the spot delicately to ease the pain. (NO DIRTY THOUGHTS!)

"Soon," Tex promised. "Right now, finish up, and maybe we can go into town for dinner. Sound good?"

It did.

"Oh," Tyson groaned, laying down on his bag, with his big belly. "So…full…"

"Tired…" Max joined in. They had just returned from a buffet. The two naïve angels (Ha! Tyson an angel! Is that funny or what?) went right to sleep. Kai was eventually able to join them in Slumberland, but Ray lay awake, staring at the dark ceiling, pondering on the events that had happened since that meeting in Mr. D's office. It seemed so long ago, but at the same time, just like yesterday. Like this was all one big, long, nightmare and they'd all wake up and laugh about it later, and everything would be okay. He really wished he could believe that.

This was all too real, and anything but a dream.

A sound penetrated his thoughts. Were those footsteps?

He sat up, jumpy, to see Tex creeping toward the door. "Where're you going?" Ray asked, curious rather than accusatory, startling Tex.

"Oh, Ray!" Tex recognized him, a little edgy himself. "Sh! Keep your voice down. Don't wanna wake up the sleeping beauties."

"Where?" Ray was about to repeat, but Tex interrupted to answer.

"Just gonna go out for a few beers, meet with a few people, arrange a boat to get to Finland, you know…" Tex he trailed off.

"Oh…okay…" Ray was too tired to argue, and, for some reason, was a little confused. He shook his head lightly, then lay back down, facing the wall. He heard the soft creak of the warehouse door and the _pit-pat_ of Tex sneaking out.

Something had seemed suspicious about his manner. And why had he been so nervous about having been caught? Maybe Kai was right about Tex, that he was just a rat.

But who else could they trust?

Ray closed his eyes and let himself drift into sweet slumber. Maybe he was just paranoid.

Was he?

A black-cloaked figure slunk into a tavern, and set beside a greasy-looking sailor he had supposedly just met at the wharf only that afternoon. When identities had been confirmed, he removed his hood.

(Guess who? Note the sarcasm.) Tex greeted the villainous worker before him. "Hello, mate," he joked in a dark tone.

"So, 'stranger,' what brings you here?" the latter asked, sarcastically. "A message for the boss, perhaps?"

"Yeah," Mr. D's employee shrugged it off.

"Gimme the low-down," the other demanded.

"They're…"


	15. Chapter 15

**My Grandpa's Back**

Kohari: OMG...I am SO...SOO sorry about the wait. It's like I said, the disk was whack. But I have good news! And no, I didn't just save a buncha money on my car insurance by switching to Geico (no own). I don't even HAVE car insurance yet...that's my parents' department. Anyways, I found the original, written copy of this in one of my folders. So, even though the version on the disk was better, I'm going ahead and updating. Again, I am SO sorry... (And I was so weirded out when I saw the 69 reviews thing...that was funny.)

Chapter 15

"Whoo!" Max hollered out into the open sea, standing on the rails at the bow of the boat, hair whipping in the breeze. "Oh, yeah!"

His happiness was shattered by a shout of "Get down from there, Max!" from Tex. "Don't want you to fall! I'll get blamed for it!"

"I don't care if you do fall, could you just move outta my way, brat?" the driver of the boat shouted.

"Okay! Sorry!" the blonde called back and scrambled down from the rails, rejoining Tyson and Ray at the stern. Kenny looked like he was working, but upon closer observation, he was really playing Asian Empires (no idea what that is, but someone from school suggested it).But the real fun began when Tyson pulled out a pack of...you guessed it! Playing cards (It sounded like I was gonna put cigarettes...what were you peeps thinking?). This time, they played 'Crazy Eights'.

Kai leaned over the starboard side, pretending to be gazing at the shining blue waves, but in reality was constantly checking the corners of his eyes for the adults in the cockpit of the motorboat. His ears were open to their conversation at all times.

The pilot obviously had experience in sailing. He looked to be in his fifties, hair sort of salt-n-pepper. Some of his teeth were yellowish, if not missing. He wore a patch over his eye and an anchor tattoo on his left arm, not to mention some others Kai'd rather not think about. He was about 5' 6 and chubby, his belly hanging over the top of his jeans and stretching the white and blue horizontal striped short. A sweaty red handkerchief that he had been using lay on the console. Text stood beside him, jabbering on, and they laughed together as though they were old friends.

They got along amazingly well. 'A little too well...' thought Kai. He was interrupted by Max. "Hey, Kai!"

He turned toward them, dropping his concentration from the men.

"Get over here!" Tyson beckoned. "We're gonna play 'Egyptian rum'!"

"Um...Tyson...'Egyptian Rat'," Ray corrected.

"Oh. My bad."

* * *

"Hey! There they are!" 

"Huh?" The gang whirled around to see a group of guards bribed by Voltaire rushing at them. Those rifles didn't look too friendly.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" They ran through the streets of Finland, screaming as loud as they could, in fear and because they were told to. Tex wasn't with them, for his safety and other reasons, such as getting them a plane to jet out of there. (Get it? Plane? Jet? -cricket- Okay, so it wasn't funny. Geez.)

Tyson led them down alleys and through parks. Down streets and up stairs. Around fountains and back down stairs. The men following them quickly multiplied.

"Tyson...haven't we...already...been past...that...signpost?" Max managed between pants.

"5 times?" added Kenny. "Man, I need to work out more."

"Stop!" Ray commanded. They did. "This is getting us nowhere! Follow Kai!" Everyone turned to their team captain.

"Let's go!" he told them after a moment's hesitation. He couldn't help but notice that the people were gaining on them, not about to argue. To be honest, he'd been here once before, so he pretty much knew what he was doing.

After a few minutes...

"Hey! Where'd they go?" cried out a surprised, confused, and breathless guard.

The BladeBreakers sat hiding in a dumpster, Ray with his hand over Tyson's mouth. Slight muffles could be heard, so everyone helped out; four hands now silenced him.

"Argh. How could you lose 'em?"

"Me? YOU lost 'em!"

The argument continued and the voices died away as the soldiers left. When the coast was clear, the boys slowly and cautiously lifted the dumpster top, banana peels and strangely-colored goop dropping from their hair and shoulders. Taking a look around, Tyson broke the silence.

"Um...where were we supposed to meet again?"

"Tex didn't say," Kenny answered slowly, all of them just now realizing this.

"What're we gonna do now?" Max asked, the tone in his voice clearly indicating that he was a tad scared and worried.

They all frowned at the situation. This did NOT look good. Ray strolled out onto the sidewalk after checking to make sure there was no danger and looked around, a grim expression on his face.

"How could we have forgotten to ask him?" Kenny chastised himself, as well as the others.

"How could HE have forgotten to tell us?" Kai countered. "I'm telling you -!"

"Uh-Oh! We got company!" Ray announced as a stampede of army men once again came running their way in hot pursuit.

Glancing back, Kai couldn't help but notice that one of the hunters had chocolate-colored hair and brown eyes. He growled and turned his eyes back to where they were going.

Perceiving Kai's behavior, the others took a peek behind them as well, accidentally slowing down in their bewilderment.

"Hey. That guy looks like..." Max began, but Kai brought him back to his senses before he could finish his sentence or get caught.

"MOVE IT!"

"Right!"

Their feet pounded loudly against the pavement, but their steps were hardly heard, for an alarm sounded somewhere. Another quick look back and the soldier they had seen was missing. They shook it off, convinced they were just 'seeing things'. Why would Tex betray them?

A camo-green truck pulled up in front of them, recklessly sideways. Tex was in the driver's seat. "Hop in!"

There was no need to tell them twice. The boys piled in the bed and seats and they spun off, raising dust into the eyes of the soldiers, who had no vehicle.

"Thanks, man. You saved our hides," Tyson said as the vision of the guards was left far behind.

"Yeah," the others agreed, relieved and out of breath.

"No problem. We'll be outta here soon," Text promised, a gleam in his eye that Kai really didn't like. The others hadn't seen it, just as none of them had seen the symbol on the truck's bumper that marked it as one of Voltaire's army's.

Now, Kai was completely persuaded that Tex had been one of the chasers.

* * *

Kohari: I'm gonna say it one more time before I let you go. I SO SOWWY! And I didn't proof-read this, 'cause I wanted to get it up ASAP. Lemme know if you see any mistakes, and I'll fix 'em in a heartbeat. So tootalukers 'til next time, folks!

Additional Authoress's Note: I'm sorry, everyone. I had been going through depression, and I've been pretty emotionally unstable. But once exams are over, I'll be free of English Honors for a year, so I can get the next chapter up. I have yet to type it. I'm really sorry. Hang in there, everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

**My Grandpa's Back**

Kohari: Well, sorry, guys. Some of you may know things haven't been so well with me for a while. But things are getting better. I had a major state of depression for the past two days for no real reason that I can think of. But like I said, things are getting better. I even got my license and won third place in a writing contest at school. I think the whole school knew that the person who got first would win. I didn't mind being beaten by the second place person, 'cause he's hotter than the Gobi Desert! lol. But y'all don't wanna hear about all that, so I'll get this fic on.

* * *

"Um...Tex?" Max asked uncertainly. When Tex had turned to him, he continued, "Are you sure it's a good idea to be riding on a...train like this?" He had to pause every time they hit a bump. He could have sworn the diverse crowd of people that separated and squished the gang was listening to every word. 

"Don't be so paranoid, son," came the reply, accompanied by another bump.

"I'd have to say I agree with Max," Ray commented.

"Too late now," Tyson argued, thoroughly enjoying the ride, with the exception of the smell of stinky armpits. He was the one with the most elbow room; passengers were trying to avoid his airborne butt as he pressed his nose to the dirty safety-glass windows.

"Yeah. Might as well sit back, relax, and," Tex taking his own advice, yawned as he placed his hands behind his head, being jerked about by another bump. "You get the idea. You know, we were really lucky to get these tickets. If that old bloke's family hadn't've been too late to catch the train, he wouldn't've sold us the tickets and we'd have had to walk the whole way. And I ain't doin' that, now..."

"By the way, where's Kai?" Ray wondered aloud. "We're stopping in a few minutes, right?"

Tex's eyes shot open in alarm. "That's right - I forgot. It's our stop next."

"Ah, man," Tyson complained.

* * *

Kai leaned against the railing of the old caboose, tossing miniscule rocks from the floor onto the tracks at intervals. He had left to find a semi-private spot after the conductor had taken their tickets. Things were so old-fashioned here. He would make a mental note never to return to this place, but he had no idea where they were. 

His hair whipped in every direction with the wind, occasionally getting him in the eye. But it was better than having to sit in that train compartment. He hated traveling in large groups, especially with strangers.

Momentarily, he was pulled from his thoughts. There were forests on both sides of the track as far as he could see. But among the shrubbery and timber, he caught a glimpse of a slim girl in a sky blue dress. On her arm hung a small wicker basket. Long blond hair clung to her shoulders. Her large blue eyes gazed at him as the train passed.

Kai's eyes locked on her, memorizing her, until she was out of sight. A few minutes later, the trian approached the platform, and he was forced to depart.

* * *

"Come on, Tex - where are we goin'?" 

"Can't tell ya that," Tex told the boys in a singsong voice. He gave them a wink.

"This is NOT Italy, Tex!" Max cried. "You told Mr. D you were taking us to Italy."

"That was just to throw off anyone who may have stolen that info," he explained.

"Tex!"

"Kai, you okay?" Ray inquired of Hiwatari. "You don't look well."

"I'm fine." His response lacked the usual snappy tone. He did, however, give Ray the death-glare his team was accustomed to as Ray opened his mouth to pry.

He just couldn't get her out of his head...

* * *

Bunking with the drunkies was NOT cool. Camping out in alcoholic air grew old quickly. The boys had long since split up with the agreement to meet again within the week. 

Kai had taken to wandering the market streets, hoping to catch a glimpse of her, however unlikely this seemed.

After a 2-day stake-out, he had nearly given up. He had grown weary of turning around every time a melodic voice had reached his ears. He had stopped stalking every girl who walked by in a blue dress only to find the face did not match that of the one in his memory. Had he just imagined the girl?

He glanced up to avoid bumping into a group of large men and his eyes involuntarily moved to a booth he knew sold herbs. Conversing with the vendor was none other than SHE. The blue dress, the basket...and upon closer inspection, the same eyes and face he had viewed from the train.

He stood by the booth, pretending to be checking out various herbs and spices. Her voice was beautiful - like music. Finally, he took a breath to talk to her.

"Kai Hiwatari," she said immediately, as though she knew just what he had to say. "Am I right?"

He had no time to answer.

"I know who you are. I'm the only one in my family who believes in you. So I'm sorry I can't really help you. Well, good-bye."

And then she was gone.

"She's a strange one," the vendor told him. "Goes out of town every now and again to pick herbs. Knows the best places. Good quality stuff, too. Half my stock comes from her. Nice girl.Nice girl."

Kai stared off after her. She was without a doubt a strange one...

* * *

Kohari: Okay. I'm tired of typing. And this is definitely not the end. Unless, that is, if you guys don't review. I'll be nice and demand 3. Well, get to it! Remember - no reviews, no updates. And trust me, I will abandon this story. Well, that's it for now. Tootles!

PS: This was not proofread. And we know how this site tends to jumble words together after saving changes. Sorry for the mistakes. If they really bug you, I'll fix them - if you review, of course. Well, you'd have to review to let me know about the mistakes, anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

**My Grandpa's Back**

Kohari: Been a while, folks. A lot's been going on lately (just ask my GGF co-author), but I found time to write for y'all, ain't that nice?

* * *

Kai staked out the edge of the city, where they had come in from. The direction of where he had first seen her. Three more days passed, with no sign of her. Time was running out. 

The hot sun made him drowsy. His mind began to wander. Before he had even known it, he had closed his eyes. He awoke to the girl's voice calling 'hello' to him.

"It's you," he noticed, still a bit dazed. There she was leaning over him, concerned.

"Yeah. And you know, it's not polite to stalk people," she told him as he stood. At his confused expression she added, "You were waiting for me, weren't you?"

"Yeah," he admitted, "but -."

"But nothing," she interrupted him. "You shouldn't be following me. Anyway, be careful, okay? The heat can be pretty intense around here." At that, she went on her way. Finding himself unable to take her advice and scram, he caught up to her.

"Why can't I follow you?" he managed to ask.

"You can follow me," she replied. "I can't stop you from doing that. It's just that it's unwise to do so."

"How come?"

She halted and blinked at him. "Are you not one of the most wanted people in the world right now?"

"But you said - ."

"I said _I_ believed you," she corrected him. "Almost nobody else in this town does. Rewards for someone's capture can really turn a person's opinion around."

"There are rewards out for me?"

"Yeah," she said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You didn't think that your grandfather was just gonna send out a few soldiers, did you?"

"You have a point," he admitted. "But I haven't seen any posters around or anything."

"Maybe 'bribes' was a better word to use," the girl stated.

"What?"

"Bribes," she repeated. "It's a worldwide search for you that's being 'kept under wraps'. They don't want any police involved, or Voltaire himself could get in trouble. And they especially don't want the U.N. in on it. Look, you really need to stop following me."

"Why?" Kai demanded. "If they haven't done anything to me yet, chances are they don't plan to."

"You're a stranger in a large group that just screams 'beyblader'. I mean, your friend Tyson's wearing a BBA jacket (A/N: Is that accurate? Well, it is now.). And just because people haven't put two and two together yet doesn't mean that you should just do whatever you want. By following me around, you're drawing attention to yourself, which you really don't need right now, because, without a disguise, you match every description that's been given out. So please," she begged, "do yourself a favor and leave me alone."

She pushed him away and made her way through the brush in an attempt to lose him, but he was faster. He placed himself in her way and clutched her shoulders so that she could no longer run, then got ready to say something. "I can't help you!" she reminded him. He was surprised at seeing the tears that welled up in her eyes.

"I'm not asking you to help me," he said, unsure of whether or not he was lying.

"Then what is it that you want?" she pulled out of his grip.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Well, don't let me know when you figure it out," she advised, and began to leave once again.

He watched her walk away and realized how little time he had before he would never see her again. Once their train pulled out of the station...If only...

Before she could get too far away for him to see it, her long dress caught on a bush, lifting the skirt up just enough to reveal bruises...

"Wait!" he called out to her.

"Go away!" came the response.

He didn't heed her words and approached her again. "How are things at home for you?"

"That's none of your business!" she snapped.

"What are your parents like?" he tried again.

She was quiet for a moment. "My mother is dead and I have no siblings. My father...he's..."

"Abusive?" he finished for her.

"No," she replied quickly. "He's...strict."

"He's abusive," Kai concluded.

"It's none of your business!" she cried. "Just mind your own business and go away! Leave me alone!"

"Come with me," he said.

"What?"

"Come with me," he repeated.

"I can't," she told him.

"Why not?"

"My family needs me."

"_I_ need you," he said.

She stared, this time in amazement.

"Please," he begged her.

"I can't," she said again. Then she disappeared again, right before his eyes.

* * *

"Come on, Kai!" Tyson called to him. Kai stood on the platform as they boarded, scanning the surrounded area for any sign of someone familiar. The whistle blew, and he knew that he had run out of time. He turned to board the train when he heard a faint, "Good-bye." 

He took a quick look at the train, estimating his time, then joined her. "You came," he observed, astonished.

"I snuck out before Father could wake up. I brought you some food for the journey. Some bread, cheese, a little water. It's not much, but it's something." She handed him the basket that she had been balancing on her elbow. It smelled of herbs.

"So you're not coming with me," he concluded, crushed. He had dared to hope.

"No," she confirmed sadly. "I'm sorry, Kai."

"Kai!" Max called out to him. The train began to slowly pull away.

"You'd better go," she told him. She lightly shoved him in the direction of the train before he could request again that she come with him. "Go."

He obeyed, wondering why. He hopped on the train before it left the platform. He raced to the back and shouted out over the rail. "I'll be back for you! I promise!"

"Just look out for yourself!" she yelled back.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" he had to scream to be heard. She shouted it out to him, but her words were drowned out by the train. No more conversation was possible.

"Bye," he whispered as the platform faded away, along with a long white dress, blonde hair, and a blue-eyed girl. He slumped over the rail of the caboose, wondering if he ever would see her again.

* * *

Kohari: For some reason, I feel like this chapter wasn't quite what I was shooting for. The girl just seemed...out of character to what she started off as. Oh well. Y'all tell me whatcha think. And, oh yeah, I did proofread this time, but I AM human (meaning I am capable of making mistakes) and for some reason this site jumbles words together in the Document Manager...so yeah. Anyhoodles, hope to hear from you soon!


	18. Chapter 18

Kohari: I was actually waiting for a few more reviews before updating, but it's obvious that people are quickly losing interest in this story. I can't blame them - I mean, it takes forever for me to update. Then again, I don't update, 'cause people don't review. It's a vicious cycle. Anyways, for those who are still reading this and didn't know what I'm about to say, I was actually thinking about shutting down my fanfic account. But then some of the GGF readers (as well as my co-author) convinced me to stay, so...here I am updating.

Obvious Facts: This fic is called "My Grandpa's Back" and there is a disclaimer in effect. I just didn't feel like typing any of it.

* * *

After finding a way into Germany, the group immediately began working on a way to get off of the continent completely. Of course, they all wanted to check out the famous Autobahn before leaving, but they quickly changed their minds after letting Tex behind the wheel on a road where the words "speed limit" were nonexistent. 

Unfortunately, Tyson attracted attention to himself ina sweets shop specializing in chocolate.

Therefore, following Ray's directions, they arrived in China and hid in his village for a few weeks while Tex made arrangements for a trip to Nova Scotia. Max really wanted to see his family and friends in America before proceeding to Canada, but this was off-limits, as Tex reminded him. Max didn't want to place his family in any more danger than they were already in.

They had had no contact, much less help, from the Majestics during their entire European trip. (Yes, I know that China is in Asia, and not Europe - I'm getting to that.). After all, the Majestics would surely be under close watch by the Voltaire "dogs," as Kai had affectionately named the small army. However, this lack of friendship on the Majestics' partwas revived by the hospitality of Ray's people, who were sorry to see them go. (Yeah, right. They were sorry to see Ray go. I'm pretty sure they clapped as Tyson left the village.)

During this time there had, mysteriously, been no ambushes on the boys. Perhaps they were safe now?

They hoped so.

There was a small-town airport near the village, and the group, as stealthily as humanly possible, took a hike - literally. They took it slow and easy so as not to over-exert anyone.

They were disappointed to find that there were no flights planned for Nova Scotia.

Luckily, a rich man on a business trip,who didn't recognize them, took pity on them and offered to get them a jet for a good price. The team was ecstatic, not knowing that the businessman was, in fact, a friend of Tex's. This meant that they were unknowingly putting themselves in the hands of the enemy. Kai was unaware of the businessman's affiliation with his grandfather, also.

* * *

The plane ride was very quiet. Most of the time was spent, by all of them, staring out of the window. Occasionally, Tex would make a phone call on his cell, but he was either talking in code or speaking in a foreign language, because they could make no sense of what he was saying. Nor did they care, frankly. They were just ready for this crazy chase to end. Their hopes were pinned on getting to Canada. Mr. D had everything ready for them there, he had told them so himself, and they could live peacefully and safely until Voltaire was apprehended by the authorities. 

Close to the end of the flight, as Tex was once again on the phone, Ray began to feel like something was wrong. He had supressed his negative opinions of Tex after the talk with Mr. D, but all of his distrust came flooding back. Something just wasn't right here...

Without knowing why, Ray dug around in his pack and withdrew his compass. "Kai!" he hissed acrossed the aisle, and showed him the proof that Tex was a traitor.

The needle was pointing in the wrong direction.

The boys' eyes locked, fearful.

"What's up, guys?" Max asked them. Tex was in the middle of a call once again. Ray whispered to him the news. Max gasped involuntarily, then glanced at Tex.

Tyson, dreading not to be involved in anything, inquired as to what was going on. Max explained to him the situation, and Ray showed him the compass, as well as a map, so Tyson could understand.

"Tex has been lying to us all this whole time!" Max commented. "He's totally been playin' Mr. D.!"

"No way!" he exclaimed. The others tried to hush him, not wanting Tex to discover that they knew. Tex took a quick, worried look at them, then resumed discussion on his cell in a more urgent tone and a lower voice.

Tyson reduced his volume to a whisper. "So that's why these people always knew where we were?"

"Yeah," Kai confirmed their worst fears. "And now he's about to deliver us right into Voltaire's waiting hands."

"I had the feeling there was something fishy about him!" Rayinformed them. "I can't believe I ignored it. And Mr. D trusted him, too!"

"We all did," Max reminded him.

Tyson looked out of the window and saw the Bey-Stadium that they had battled in during their World Tournament trip to Russia. He hadn't wanted to believe that Tex was bad - maybe Ray's compass was broken, or they read it wrong or something, but there was no denying it now. Tex had betrayed them all.

"This isn't Nova Scotia!"

"That's right, Tyson," Tex told him, snapping his cell phone shut. "Welcome back to Russia."

* * *

Kohari: I had planned from the beginning to end this chapter with a "This isn't Nova Scotia!" line, but I added a bunch ofstuff into the chapter. Ya know, I began this thing over two years ago as a one-shot. Then I received reviews telling me to continue and make it into a full-fledged story. Once I had begun that project, I thought I would write it and it would be over in a few months - boy, was I wrong. And now I've been at it for so long, it's hard to believe that it's almost done. Just a few more chapters to go before the end. It's kinda funny- you look forward to writing the ever-anticipated end to a fic, never realizing how much you're gonna miss it. It really is hard to end a story...I feel like a little piece of me is going to disappear when the time comes for me to change the status of this story to "Complete". Sorry to sound so sappy, guys. I just never thought of all this before now.

NOTE: You may be wondering where Kenny was during this entire chapter...well, I'm not gonna tell ya. Don't worry - I haven't forgotten him. He's not dead, though, rest assured. Wanna find out what happened to him? Review!

Proofreading Note: I did proofread a little, this time, but, as always, you may find mistakes - if you do, then let me know and I will fix them.

Thanks to you all! Tootles!


	19. Chapter 19

Kohari: Yeah, I know that I've taken a long time in updating. And the school year's about to start again. I'm finally gonna be a Senior...wow. And next year, college. Well, I should probably get to the new chapter, huh?

Note: For some reason, the line thingy that separates the sections isn't working, so...gotta improvise.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

The boys marched silently off the plane, the cold winds of Russia stinging their cheeks. A hateful air hovered about them. None of the team could so much as look at Tex without the desire to punch his lights out. They followed him, each with their hands tied in front of them so they couldn't fulfill the wish of killing the traitor, glaring at his back.

The snow glistened around them beautifully, only to be deformed by footprints leading to the old stadium, some of them overlapping, but nonetheless in a relatively straight line.

Tex had been one step ahead of them the whole time. On the plane, he had predicted that they would gang up on him once they figured out the truth. Before they could do so, however, they were stopped by a group of big guys in suits bursting with intimidating muscles. At least now they didn't have anything covering their mouths. But then, there wasn't really a reason to speak. All that needed to be said was already known, and resented.

They were forced into a large lobby-like area and left alone. But the guards weren't stupid enough to trust them without locking all possible passages of escape. A sense of hopelessness fell upon the team in the dismal room.

"Hello, boys," greeted a malicious voice from the upper balcony. The same dark figure appeared, just like that time in the world tournament. "Welcome back to Russia," sneered Voltaire.

Kai spat a seven-letter cuss word defiantly at his grandfather, causing all heads to turn in his direction in surprise.

"Kai. Such a dirty mouth," Voltaire taunted. "Tools should never speak that way to their grandfathers. We'll soon cure you of that."

"You were never my grandfather!" Kai shouted. "And I am not a tool! I won't be your tool anymore!"

"Yeah!" Tyson chimed in. "We'll stop you! Whatever it is you're planning!"

"We'll never give in to you!" Ray added.

"We're the Bladebreakers!" Max told him.

"Yeah!" they all cheered in unison.

"You won't be doing anything," Voltaire informed them, snapping his fingers twice. "After all, any rash actions could endanger your friend."

The prisoners passed confused looks. Their unspoken questions were answered as Kenny was brought in beside Voltaire, bound and gagged. His teammates called out to him, worried.

"He will not be harmed as long as you're all good little boys and do what you're told," Voltaire warned them. "You will all train hard, every day, and join my army of beybladers. You will do as I or your instructors say, without hesitation, and without any lip. You will help me overthrow the U.N. and conquer the world. Understood?"

Nobody said anything. They only stared at the ground, caught between a rock and a hard place. Save their friend, with no guarantee for his safety to begin with, or go against everything they'd been fighting for and resign themselves to a life of misery and servitude.

"Understood?" Voltaire thundered, angry at the lack of a response.

Friendship won. "Yes," the kids agreed.

"Good," Voltaire snapped. "I knew you'd all see it my way." He signalled for the guards, and one by one, the boys were led away. As Kai was forced to exit the room, he promised, I won't let you go, Kai."

The blue-haired warrior turned back to him, a fiery hatred reflected in his eyes and flashing with the vow of victory.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Kohari: Yes, I know. You're all mad that you had to wait such a long time for such a short and lame update. But I will try to update sooner this time. I just didn't want you all to get bored with the story and then forget about it. So, I'm sorry, but please review.

Note: Not proofread as of yet, but I will look at it later. If you notice any mistakes, as always, please let me know so I can fix them. Tootles!


	20. Chapter 20

**_My Grandpa's Back_  
Chapter 20**

Kohari: Yes, I am well aware of how long it's been since the last update. Yes, I know how much y'all hate me for waiting so long to update. Yes, I know how much you've been dying of anticipation, awaiting the time where Kai and the rest of the team will rise up against Voltaire, kick his sorry little evil, corrupted butt. But sorry, that's not gonna happen. Okay, I was kidding. All I can offer are my apologies for the wait, assure you that this is not the last chapter, and invite you to read this chapter. If you want explanations (it sounded like a better word than excuses), you can either go to the GoldenGardenFoxes profile and check it out, or read the note at the bottom of this chapter. In the meantime, here's the story.

* * *

The training hall was filled with the repetitive sounds of beyblades launching and spinning in beydishes, practicing various fields of battle. Day and night, those sounds were all they knew. None of them could even remember the voices of their respected teammates. It had been that long since they had last spoken to one another. 

Kai stared blankly at the site of his blue top twirling dead center in the smooth crater, unable to convince himself that this was all his fault. And for the first time, he was angry at being right. He had known about Tex, but had not said anything. He could have done something, they all could have...but they didn't. All because of his silence. His failure to act had gotten them backed into a corner.

He had wanted his freedom so badly. And now, because of his unshakable craving to keep his liberty, it had been taking away from all of them forever. Because of him.

Dranzer emerged from the bit, crying out in agony, just as Kai longed to do. Suddenly, a silver beyblade collided with his own, and an enormous wolf tackled the majestic phoenix. Caught by surprise, Kai directed his eyes to his opponent. He was even more shocked to see that it was Tala.

"So...you, too," Kai observed, realizing immediately what had happened. The Demolition Boys had been retaken, too. It made sense. Voltaire never trusted anyone. And the team would have jumped eagerly at the opportunity to pay him back for all the torment he had put them through in earlier times. A weapon like that was too dangerous to let loose in the world. Voltaire's only option was to bring them back, where the only ones the boys could hurt were his enemies.

"Yeah," Tala confirmed, a dark look in his eyes that Kai couldn't quite identify. Was it a desire for vengeance? Against whom? Voltaire or the Hiwatari heir? Was it an anger directed at himself, for being unable to escape Voltaire's greedy and corrupt clutches once again? There was only one way to find out...

Kai threw himself into the battle with full concentration. Sparks literally flew as the two circled and clashed in a seemingly endless dance of destruction. However, because of their equal determination to win, neither could best the other. Exhausted, the two beasts returned to their respective beyblades and the tops flew towards the hands of their partners with astounding accuracy.

Tala focused his eyes on Kai's for a few additional moments before stalking off in search of another opponent. Staring after him, he took some time to look around at the others. Max, Tyson, Ray...even Ian, Spencer, and Bryan, to Kai's amazement, were sporting expressions of hopelessness and despair.

Every day, the routine was repeated. After so much sparring and so many workouts, Kai's muscles had become numb, no longer able to feel any pain at all. And with each passing day, the weight of knowing what they had to do, and the knowledge that every day brought the time to execute their mission even closer, hung over them like a heavy blanket, smothering them and their hope.

It was driving Kai insane. He had to do something about it. And soon.

No better time than the present.

"Keep practicing!" barked the guard who was in charge of ensuring Kai did what he was supposed to.

Kai glared at him, gripping Dranzer so tight in his hand that his knuckles turned white. Yes, now was the perfect time to act.

With a few swift movements, so quick that the soldier had no time to react, Kai aimed and launched his beyblade at the guard, knocking him out. The other guards who were given the same assignment perceived what was going on and immediately converged upon him. Kai was determined to win this, outnumbered or not.

He lifted his launcher once again, calculating which one would be the best to take down first. Before he could make his decision, Draciel sliced through the air, injuring a soldier who had been about to attack Kai from behind. Kai directed his attention at Max, who gave him the thumbs-up. All the other beybladers in the training hall were behind him, including those he had never been introduced to.

Kai flashed him a smile, glad to have them all behind him. Although he had known he couldn't take on all of Voltaire's army on his own, he would rather die than sit around and do nothing but obey orders, like a beaten dog.

After a short brawl, the way was clear, and the boys rushed out, scrambling through the halls and destroying everything that might reveal what had happened to Voltaire. But it was too late. The cameras in the training hall had already captured their actions, and Voltaire had already deployed gunmen to prevent their escape. If they couldn't "convince" the beybladers to remain under Voltaire's control, they were supposed to treat them as normal rebels, in which case, the gunman would murder any who attempted to actively oppose the BioVolt organization and its objectives.

"Surrender now!" commanded the squad leader. "If you do not, we will be forced to fire!"

The beybladers exchanged glances. Then all eyes locked on Kai. The young Hiwatari bounced his blade a few times in his palm. "What are you all looking at me for?" he asked them. "The decision is your own. And mine," he continued as he loaded his launcer, "should be obvious."

Kai took aim, yanked the ripcord, and dove to the ground to minimize his chances of getting hit with a bullet. Every other rebel directed his beyblade at the gunmen, every launcher was violently relieved of its blade, and every fighter ducked, hitting the dirt as bullets whistled overhead. When no more were whizzing by them, they got up and retrieved their blades, running out of the gates as quickly as their legs could carry them.

* * *

Kai and the rest of the beybladers split up and headed towards every beyblade hang-out they knew of and recruit everyone they could to their cause. This did, after all, concern every beyblader in the world. Hiwatari now stood on a fountain in the center of a park, making a speech that had taken the breath right out of the listeners' lungs. They hung on to every word, and Kai could see from their faces that they would follow him and do whatever it took to win. They all had a common goal - to deliver to Voltaire the justice that was long overdue. 

By the time Kai had finished speaking, he was panting, and Voltaire's men were headed towards them.

"Now's our chance to prove ourselves! Show them that WE WILL STAND! And WE WILL FIGHT! AND_ WE WILL WIN_!" he shouted, lifting Dranzer to the heavens.

A cry of agreement answered him, and every beyblader in the vicinity lifted their beyblades up as well. In perfect syncronization, they all loaded their launchers and aimed it at the soldiers. In perfect unison, they launched their beyblades.

* * *

Voltaire pounded his fist on the desk furiously. He cursed Kai's name and every other beyblader with him. He rose to leave, possibly to run, probably to put his plans into action without them. But as he started to depart, he found his grandson blocking his path, leaning confidently against the doorframe. 

"Hello, Grandfather," he said, smirking.

"Kai," Voltaire growled. He fingered Black Dranzer in his pocket. "You're here to stop me?"

"As much as I'd love to be the one to stop you once and for all, I'm not the one with the score to settle," Kai told him, and moved to reveal Tala behind him, cracking his knuckles. "But if he fails, yeah, I'll stop you."

"I won't fail," Tala assured him, pulling out Wolborg.

* * *

Note: Most of the time since my last update has been taken up by applications, online and paper. I have been accepted into two of the most prestigious public colleges of my state (not to brag, but thank you for your congratulations if you want to offer them), and am working on scholarships. I may be receiving a full scholarship to a private college (it's a Valedictorian scholraship), but I have to be accepted first, and I just sent in my application. So wish me luck on that. Not only that, but I am still working on my summer reading assignment for school (yes, I know, it's winter), and I have a few stories I'm working on that I hope will one day become published books. Thank you for all your support, and I hope you will all still be around to read the final chapter of "My Grandpa's Back." Please review for me! Thanks in advance! 

Proofread: Nope.


	21. Epilogue

**My Grandpa's Back  
Epilogue**

Kohari: Well, it's the last chapter. It took a long time coming, but...it's finally here. Kinda bittersweet, ya know? Don't worry, I'm not gonna get all gushy or anything. I'll just get right to the epilogue. Thank you, everyone, for all the support you've shown me since I first took on this project. I truly appreciate it, and I hope that you decide to check out my other works and enjoy them just as much. Anyway, I've kept you all from reading long enough.

* * *

Kai stepped off the train, waving to his friends to signal that they didn't need to follow him. The village was just as he remembered it. Although he felt like there was something missing in the atmosphere, everything was the same. 

He walked down the market streets, searching every face, listening for the sound of her voice, alert for any hint of her presence. He wandered up and down the roads, his eyes occasionally drawn to a booth decked out with wares or sidewalks covered with rugs and vases of every quality and pattern.

As much as he tried to force his mind to stick to the task at hand, it strayed, and memories of Voltaire's demise came rushing back to him.

_Voltaire pounded his fist on the desk furiously. He cursed Kai's name and every other beyblader with him. He rose to leave, possibly to run, probably to put his plans into action without them. But as he started to depart, he found his grandson blocking his path, leaning confidently against the doorframe. _

_"Hello, Grandfather," he said, smirking._

_"Kai," Voltaire growled. He fingered Black Dranzer in his pocket. "You're here to stop me?"_

_"As much as I'd love to be the one to stop you once and for all, I'm not the one with the score to settle," Kai told him, and moved to reveal Tala behind him, cracking his knuckles. "But if he fails, yeah, I'll stop you."_

_"I won't fail," Tala assured him, pulling out Wolborg._

'No, Tala, you didn't,' Kai spoke to him in his mind. What had happened after Tala attacked Voltaire, he would never describe to anyone else. All he would tell anyone was that Voltaire's Reign of Terror had ended. Tala had gone on television after the whole event, proudly declaring his victory and telling his future plans to retire from beyblading to the press bombarding him with questions.

It all seemed like a fleeting dream now. A passing nightmare. He was free now. Free forever. And now that it was over...he didn't quite know what to do with himself. The whole escapade had become his entire life. So what now?

That brought him back to the present. He knew what now. That was why he was here.

A familiar booth caught his eye. The vendor was trying his best to entice passing market-goers to buy some of his herbs. Kai approached him, greeting the vendor, who immediately recognized him.

"I hear everything's been smoothed out," he said, after echoing Kai's 'hello.' "You're a free man, Kai Hiwatari. So what brings you back to our little village?"

"A promise," Kai replied.

"Always a good reason to do something," the vendor agreed. All of a sudden, a little boy ran up to the vender and handed him a basket of fresh herbs, for which the vendor gave him some money. The little boy then ran off. The vendor examined his purchase critically. "Tsk. Not as good I used to have. These boys don't know how to gather herbs like she did."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked, confused. "What happened to the girl that brought your herbs before?"

The vendor looked at him sadly. "You didn't know..." he realized.

"Know what?" Kai demanded.

"She died, Kai," the vendor informed him. "Not long ago."

"How?" Kai pressed. "Why?"

"Her father...well, it's a sad story," the vendor refused to tell him, tears welling up in his eyes in memory of her. "But I'll tell you where you can find her."

He gave Kai directions, which Kai followed, ending up at the local cemetary. Melancholy gray headstones rose from black soil, covered in epitaphs, some of which could no longer be read. Kai gripped a bouquet of tiger lilies by his side. He walked slowly down the paths, scanning every tombstone for her name, which had been given to him by the vendor.

Finally, he glimpsed it. He stood by it, reading the words written on the cement marker. Everything on it was true. Lines about how much she meant to everyone, her kindness, her wonderful heart and love of the world, even when it didn't deserve to be loved. All written below her name.

Kai stared at it for a long time, remembering her face, her voice...everything about her. Mainly her eyes...

It was near nightfall when Kai finally decided he should leave. She wasn't coming back. She was gone forever, no matter how much he wished he could have returned in time to save her. He whispered, hoping that her spirit, at least, could hear his final farewell, "Good-bye...Ariana..."

He dropped the collection of flowers, watching it fall, as if in slow motion, onto the grave in front of him. He then turned and left, something in his heart missing, although it was still beating.

What now?

* * *

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
and each road leads you where you want to go.  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope to keep on walking, 'til you find a window.  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile...  
I hope you never look back, but you never forget  
all the ones who loved you in the place you left.  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
and you help somebody every chance you get.  
You find God's grace in every mistake,  
and always give more than you take.  
But more than anything, my wish for you  
is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold.  
And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you,  
and wants the same things, too.  
This is my wish..._

_-From the song "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts-  
_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Kohari: Just so nobody sues me, I don't own the song or the band. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed my fanfic and decide to check out my other works. But more than anything, MY wish for all of you is the best of happiness, luck, and success in all you set out to accomplish. After all, "Life is not measured by the breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away" (and no, I don't know who said that, but I like it). Thank you once again, everybody. 

Note: There will not be a sequel.


End file.
